Eternal Balance
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: COMPLETED! Two thousand years ago, a being was created from both darkness and light to alter future events and prevent the rise of the empire. Can she help the chosen one finally bring balance to the galaxy or lead him farther into the darkness? AnakinOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Eternal Balance_**

**_By_**

**_The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas and 20th Century Fox does…but everything else is MINE (including the made up planet)! DO NOT TAKE!_**

**A/N: As a long time fan of Star Wars and experienced fanfic writer (3 years here! Woo hoo!), I have confidence that this fic will be one of my best yet…and maybe I'll even _finish_ it! –gasp–**

**I just hope you guys like it. R'n'R. (Please don't kill me for pairing Anakin up with someone other than Padmé…)**

_

* * *

Two millennia ago, a great Jedi Master and an equally matched Sith Lord fought to the death among the ruins of the desolate planet of Docugan. Many once said it was to be the greatest battle within the Force. Unfortunately, as some warned, no living being ever returns from Docugan. That fateful night, their fight raged on; though the atmosphere on the planet…shifted. No one knows whether they killed each other or not. Neither were seen, nor mentioned again. Only days after their battle, the planet exploded; the cause was forever unknown. The planet, known for its disappearances and instability, was erased from the archives and it was forgotten. _

_The souls of the last Jedi and Sith Lord to set foot on Docugan, as a prophecy foretells, merged into a single being; a being borne of a balance between the darkness and the light. It was a being of no gender, race, or form. It was the balance that those knowledgeable in the Force could never conceive, yet greatly needed. It remained so for the next thousand years…_

_

* * *

Although none ever knew how, the Jedi Council discovered this entity that lived in their galaxy. Upon learning that others knew of it, the being took form, realizing that if they saw its true appearance, they would not understand. Once just light and energy, it landed on the planet of Coruscant as a young human female, barely an adult. Such a change weakened her considerably, making her eternally human, although never aging. Long dark hair framed her face and curious gray eyes examined the many species around her. Her apparel was hardly suitable, as she wore the clothes made for a slave. _

_Once meeting with the Jedi Council and passing a series of tests, all the Masters agreed her proficiency in the Force exceeded even them, but also agreed she could never be a Jedi. The council recognized that half of her was the black soul of a great Sith Lord, which proved the young woman to be too volatile to be completely trusted. Though, after this rejection, they still gave her a background and a name: Akaia. She was known from then on throughout the galaxy._

_For centuries, she was respected and looked up to by all Jedi, but still never became one herself. At first glance, some saw her as naïve and much too young. But when she spoke, she did so regally that she sometimes seemed like royalty, although she kept a humble – even peasant-like – appearance. She was their guardian for eight hundred years, watching as younglings grew and died as Jedi Knights and Masters and saw some get weighed down by the darkness inside them and join the Sith. She watched them bury their emotions inside them until rage consumed them._

_How could the Jedi control this darkness that **clearly** controlled them by making them run from it? Could they see that? Seeing such ignorance in all of them, after those eight centuries, she disappeared. She was presumed dead to 'simplify' the situation. Sadness consumed all temples on many planets, mourning the loss of their guardian. Yet one Jedi Master knew their guardian, **his friend**, was alive. Only he held the ancient Docugan prophecy and a simple note in his green, three-fingered hand…_

**_She shall live on and bear hope to all before her._**

**_For she is the Force itself._**

**_And shall bring peace to those who believe…_**

**_From her life, balance will be restored._**

**_From her ashes, salvation will come._**

**_Destinies will shift._**

**_Order will reign._**

**_In the face of great loss,_**

**_Fate is inevitable._**

**_Give me time._**

**_-Akaia_**

_

* * *

Two Centuries Later… _

Nineteen-year-old padawan Anakin Skywalker lay quite uncomfortably in his bed, unsure if he should go to sleep or not. Recently he had been having horrible dreams of his mother being tortured mercilessly and could do nothing to save her. On the other hand, occasionally, he'd been dreaming Padmé, the woman he longed to see for ten years. He wondered if she changed at all…if she even remembered him. _Probably not_, he thought miserably. He sighed and closed his eyes, as sleep took him unwillingly.

_((Complete darkness. But…there was a presence. A voice pleaded, just above a whisper, _**please…help me.**

_There was so much pain. A deafening scream pierced the still air. Images of millions…dead. Brutally murdered._

**Fate is inevitable…**

_A beautiful young woman looked him in eyes, her expression saying, 'I'm sorry.'_

**Face the darkness, learn from it. Do not _become_ it.**

_A red lightsaber clashed with a green one as someone laughed malevolently and another screamed in pain.))_

"No!" He yelled, now sitting upright on the bed, breathing heavily. He glanced around the room, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Finally calm once more, he laid back down, now unable to sleep.

Who was talking to him? Was it the woman he saw? Who was she? If that was her speaking, what was she talking about? Why did she need help? Should he tell Obi Wan of this? So many new questions sprung to his mind. Who killed all of those people? Who was fighting? How is any of this connected? He contemplated all of it, now staring at the ceiling, and waited for morning to come.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Is it any good? I know it's short! It'll be longer next time! Creative criticism is much appreciated. Flame me if you must. 

**Preview:**

**"Then why are we breaking her out?"**

**"We _aren't_ breaking her out. We are _peacefully_ negotiating her release."**

**"And if that fails?"**

**"…We break her out."**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 2_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: Hey, guys! Yep! Chapter 2! Only a day later! And it's a bit longer, what with trying to establish the plot. The end will make things even more interesting! I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**----**

Seeing as they'd been summoned by the Master Yoda, Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker stood before the Council expectantly. Anakin, still a bit perturbed by his dream from the night before, could barely focus on the matter at hand. A light nudge from his Master quickly snapped him out of his thoughts as Yoda began to speak. "A very important mission, we have for you. An old friend, I have found. In great danger, she is."

"The former guardian of the Jedi," Master Windu continued. "We had assumed she died two hundred years ago."

"Not dead. In hiding, she was," Yoda explained.

Obi Wan's brow furrowed. "The guardian of the Jedi? So she _did_ exist?"

Anakin glanced from Yoda to his master, confusion evident in eyes. "Guardian of the Jedi?"

Yoda nodded solemnly, recalling so very long ago hearing the tale himself. "Thousands of years ago, create this being, the souls of a great Jedi Master and Sith Lord did. A being of the darkness and light. A balance." He paused. "Took form, she did. Upon first glance, very young, she seemed. But most wise of all." He closed his eyes, repeating part of the prophecy. "For the Force itself, she is."

"Though we are all part of the Force, this girl was made to keep the balance between good and evil," Mace elaborated off young Skywalker's confused look. "But, after her death, or rather…disappearance, the council lost hope. At least until the prophecy of the chosen one."

Yoda glanced quickly at Obi Wan and the Jedi nodded. He turned to his apprentice. "Anakin, the Masters and I must discuss something in private."

Without arguing or even saying another word, the young man nodded and left the room, too deep in thought to do otherwise. Seeing this strange behavior, Obi Wan made a mental note to find what's troubling his padawan.

* * *

Lotora, a planet in ruins…known for civil wars, massacres, and even genocide. None ever ventured to the planet unless it was an emergency. Outsiders usually ended up having to defend themselves, which they were often imprisoned, and eventually persecuted, for. Much like Docugan, the planet was incredibly unstable and no one ever came back from it. Though most of Lotora was dirt and canyons, some of the planet hid its barbaric nature with beautiful landscapes and even still-intact buildings that made even Naboo seem like a wasteland. Fortunately for Obi Wan and Anakin, they had landed on the more picturesque side of the archaic world. Master Yoda had told them this is where they'd find this being he had called 'Akaia'.

Anakin had been contemplating such a concept since they had left Coruscant. How can something partly made of darkness guard protectors of the light? Does that mean she was Jedi? Would she be allowed to?

"A Sith and a Jedi? How is that possible?" he thought out loud.

Obi Wan momentarily looked at his apprentice while they walked to the large building. "Technically, she is neither. She only possesses their souls and power. The council would not permit her to become a Jedi, though her skill was said to be that of a Master. They found her too volatile, seeing as she could use sith powers at a moments notice."

The future Jedi's eyebrows knitted together. "But Master Yoda said himself that she has balanced the darkness-"

"Only because of her limited interaction with others," the older man cut off. "The only people she had contact with were Jedi. Even now, she's cut off. According to Master Windu, they treat her as a prisoner to keep from confronting her."

"The way you talk of this girl, it's as if no one has ever upset her," Anakin commented.

Obi Wan thought back to his discussion with Yoda. "Someone did…once. On this planet, actually."

"What happened to them?" the padawan asked a bit warily.

"He's dead. Killed by sith lightning."

Anakin was silent for a moment before he began again. "Did she mean to?"

Obi Wan sighed, frustrated. "We aren't sure."

The young man paused again. "If we can't trust her, why are we breaking her out of here?"

"We _aren't _breaking her out. We are _peacefully_ negotiating her release," The Jedi countered.

"And if that fails?"

Obi Wan paused and glared at the boy before starting up the steps of the structure. "…We break her out."

With a questioning look, Anakin asked, "This girl is _that_ important?"

The older man stopped and turned back, causing his apprentice to stop as well. "Prophecies foretell that she is the key to balance throughout the galaxy. If she dies, _all_ of our destinies will be altered. If we don't find the same balance that this woman has maintained in herself for millennia, it may take decades, even _centuries_, to restore the republic to what it once was."

Confused again, Anakin asked, "Wasn't _my_ destiny to return balance to the Force?"

Obi Wan nodded. "It still is." He continued walking, as his ward followed, quite perplexed. "You still have much to learn, my young padawan."

* * *

Upon entering the elaborate structure, had they not been Jedi, the two would've been attacked immediately. When hearing the men were here on behalf of the Jedi council one servant quickly went to tell her queen. Only moments later the girl came back, head down. "Milady will see you now."

The two entered a large, remarkably decorated room. A young red-headed woman dressed in intricately designed garments stepped forward, giving the Jedi and his apprentice a questioning stare. "Two Jedi? To what do we owe this honor?"

Obi Wan spoke up. "The Council requests the release of your most recent prisoner…a sith."

The queen tilted her head to the side, obviously faking innocence. "May I inquire as to why?"

"They were a bit vague in their reasoning, but she is very important to them," The Jedi answered uncertainly.

She sighed 'sadly'. "Then I'm afraid cannot concede to this request, above all after such a vile act." She began to turn. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I'm sorry, but we have orders not to leave without her." Obi Wan stood his ground.

The woman stopped turning and shrugged. "You'll have to send my sincerest regrets to the council, then." She continued walked to the far end of the room, servant in toe.

The Jedi turned to his padawan, who gave a lopsided grin.

**Well, it failed**, Anakin told his master.

**Fine then**, He replied with an irate sigh. "Well, could we at least see the girl so we have something to report back on?"

The queen slightly turned, closing her eyes. "Fine." She glared menacingly at on of her servants. "They do not go in alone, _understand_?" she whispered.

The girl nodded vehemently, quickly walking to the men. Head still down, she spoke quickly. "Please follow me."

The two men glanced at each other, then followed the girl.

* * *

In the depths of the structure they had assumed was a palace, Obi Wan and Anakin waited as the girl searched for the key to the cell. Quickly, she unlocked the heavy door, heaving it open with the little strength she had.

The two entered the dark, windowless room, the light from the hall illuminating the room just enough to see a figure in the corner, curled in a fetal position. Obi Wan turned to the younger man and nodded for him to get her. While his padawan went ahead, the Jedi stood beside the servant girl. "I'm sorry."

Before she could comprehend, much less answer, she felt sharp pain to the back of her head and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Anakin slowly walked over to the woman, cautiously reaching out to touch her arm. As soon as his hand made contact with her skin, the girl's head snapped up. He kept his hand there, his blue eyes meeting her dark gray ones. He expected fear, maybe even anger, but there was…nothing. Ignoring the odd feeling that gave him, he began to speak. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer, but did have a question of her own. "Who are you?"

"We'll explain later, but you'll have to come with us," he answered calmly.

"If you want to go on living, we have to leave quickly," Obi Wan told her, peering in from the hall.

Without a second thought, the woman stood weakly, following the two.

* * *

Soon they got back to the large room, when Obi Wan threatened to report the queen to the council for holding the 'guardian of the Jedi' against her will. Upon hearing who the girl was, the queen reluctantly agreed to let them go, as well as the girl. Before she knew it, Akaia was on the ship the two has gotten there in. _What is going on? _She thought, sitting in a cold metal seat. _Who are these people? Why did I trust them so easily?_ Snapping out of her reverie, she saw the younger of the two men in front of her, then he sat beside her. "Could you tell me who you are now?"

"Anakin Skywalker," he stated simply. "And the other person you saw is Obi Wan Kenobi."

She nodded, eyes fixed on the floor. "Thanks…for getting me out of there."

"It was more Master Yoda than us," he began. "He's the one who knew you were there."

"Yoda?" she asked, bewildered.

"Didn't you know him?" He glanced at her, but her expression was blank.

Puzzled, she didn't recognize the name. "So, because of…Yoda, you know who I am?"

He nodded slowly.

"Okay," she started, finding the next question she had to ask hard to say.

"Then can you tell me?"

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: Ha! Amnesia! But she'll get her memory back eventually…though it maybe too late by then…R'n'R!**

**PS – Yes, I made up another planet…the queen was really stupid. Damn royalty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 3_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: I finally found something makes me want to finish this…besides all the great reviews I've been getting:**

**"Seek the Light, always. _Shun the dark, always_. These words I hope will stay with you forever." – _The Jedi Way_**

**To shun the dark is to let the dark control us.**

**Damn Jedi.**

**

* * *

**

Akaia…That's what Obi Wan had told her. Her name was Akaia. He looked more worried than before after Anakin gave him the news. She didn't know who she was…Considering how important they knew the girl was, how could she help anyone if she didn't understand her own power? They had barraged her with question after question. The responses she gave were relatively the same each time: 'I don't know, I can't remember, I'm not sure…'

They had finally landed back on Coruscant and now stood before the council. The young woman's eyes scanned each face in the room. The green…what ever he was had left his seat and slowly, with his cane, made his way over. "A long time, it has been. Glad to see you again, I am."

Akaia looked bewildered and felt a bit odd. What was she supposed to say? "Um, thank you?"

Obi Wan kneeled down beside Yoda. "We have a bit of a problem…" He began. "She seems to have lost her memory."

Yoda looked from the Jedi to his old friend. She _did_ seem…different. He sensed no recognition at all from her. Sadly, he nodded. "Troubling, this is." He thought for a moment. Would it really be wise to keep her here, where she knew no one? Of course not. He glanced back at Obi Wan and Anakin. Her presence affects the destinies of all around her…what if…? "Hm…perhaps, time, she still needs." He paused. "With you and your padawan, she will stay."

"But…master…" Obi Wan tried to speak.

"Very much alike, she and young Skywalker's prophecies are," Yoda explained. "Connected, their destinies may be."

Obi Wan stood and glanced at both Anakin and Akaia. Was this really a wise idea? But he could not go against the order of a member of the Jedi council. Looking down at the Jedi Master, he reluctantly nodded, knowing it was best if he did not refuse.

"What must we do?"

* * *

After getting the girl cleaned up and at least somewhat properly dressed – considering now she wore tunics as if she were a padawan herself and of course got at lest enough clothing for a week– they were finally almost home. She recalled Yoda telling Obi Wan that she must be tested to see if she still had the skills of a both a Jedi and a Sith, something she wasn't necessarily looking forward to. Only a few steps away from the apartment, millions of thoughts rushed through Akaia's mind. Reaching her temporary home, the door slid open as the three entered and Obi Wan went to a different room. _Is this really a good idea? What if something goes wrong? If I never get my memory back, this would all be in vain…_

Anakin glanced down at the young woman who seemed rather out of it. Something seemed familiar about her, he just didn't know what. "Akaia?"

She didn't respond and kept staring ahead, lost in her own thoughts. He raised his arm a bit lightly touched her shoulder as she blinked and looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously. She smiled reassuringly and nodded, soon taking a seat and returning to her thoughts. He studied her for a moment. How did someone who seemed so helpless be the guardian of the Jedi? He sat beside her silently.

"This may sound odd, but," She started, breaking the silence. She turned slightly toward him, finding him staring back, mirroring her curiosity. She then asked, "What's a Jedi?"

Seeing she was a bit embarrassed at the question, he grinned. Seeing this reaction, she threw him a glare. "It's not funny! What are they?"

Still grinning, he really didn't know what to say. "I think my master could explain better than I could…"

"Is it really that complicated?" She wondered out loud.

He thought for a moment. "We're the guardians of peace in the galaxy…"

"'_We're_'?" She questioned, her brow furrowing. "So you're a Jedi?"

His eyes moved to the floor, a tinge of resentment in his tone. "I should be, but…Obi Wan feels I'm not ready."

"Are you?" She queried.

He looked her in the eyes, his gaze now intense. "I _know_ I am. I just wish others could see that."

Not tearing her eyes away, Akaia thought of anything to change the subject. "So then, if Jedi are guardians of peace, a Sith would be…?"

"Those who harness the power of the dark side of the Force," Anakin replied, imitating his master.

"…The Force?" she asked.

He sighed heavily, his eyes moving back to the floor as he tried to think of a way to explain. "I still think Obi Wan could explain things better."

She stifled a laugh, again embarrassed by all her questioning. "Well, odds are we'll be talking a lot and seeing as you understand everything here and I…don't, what better to talk about? Besides," she continued, mimicking Yoda, "connected, our destinies may be."

He broke out into a smile, glancing back at the girl. Long moments passed before either spoke again.

She thought for a second. "Why does he talk like that?"

"Hm?" He spoke up.

"Yoda," She began, thinking out loud now, "The way he talks…it's odd. Kind of…backwards. He puts the predicate before the subject. It's very strange."

"I'm not sure," he answered, thinking back. "I asked my master once, when I was younger."

She arched an eyebrow curiously. "And what did he say?"

"He doesn't know either," he responded with a laugh.

Obi Wan entered the room, arms folded. He stood in front of the two, causing them to look away from each other and up at him. "It's been a long trip. We all need some rest." He stopped for a moment. "Akaia, you can take the guest room."

"Alright then," Akaia replied, getting up while she realized how tired she really was. "…which room would that be?"

"The last, straight down the hall," the Jedi answered, motioning toward the hallway.

She nodded and went on her way. Before entering the hall, she stopped. "Thank you…" She turned around and glanced at them both. "For saving me, I mean."

Obi Wan nodded in response and Anakin stared inquisitively. She just gave a grateful smile in return and went to the room.

* * *

She knew she was tired…very much so in fact. But she couldn't fall asleep. All she could think was…there was so much she still did not understand. Most of it was about herself. All she _understood_ of herself was that her name was Akaia. She had been told she was immortal. She was made up of the souls of a Jedi and a Sith. She wasn't even born! She was _created_. She had no childhood, no parents, nothing _normal_. She was two thousand years old! She was meant bring balance to the entire galaxy! How could she do such a thing when she could barely find a balance within herself? There was no doubt she could sense the darkness in her. But, then again, she sensed darkness in everyone she had met! It just seemed further away…except in, of all people, Anakin. In all the people she had met, the darkness seemed insignificant and far off. But Anakin, on the other hand…the darkness in him seemed to be growing, though it was still small. When he spoke of not being a Jedi yet, he seemed a bit angry, even hateful. He was in so much pain…it seemed like he always was, from the moment they met.

"No!" she heard someone scream, chasing all her thoughts away. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as another scream was heard. She rushed out of the room, only to here another scream. Realizing it was coming from behind the next door over, she immediately rushed in. Reaching the side of a bed, she stopped in her place. It was Anakin. He was asleep. _It must be a nightmare…_She could feel all the pain he was feeling; it tore at her. Numbly, she sat on the edge of the bed, not sure what to do. What could he possibly be dreaming that would cause so much pain?

* * *

((_Complete darkness. It was happening again…there was a presence. The same voice pleaded, just above a whisper, **please…help me.**_

_There was so much pain. A deafening scream pierced the still air. Images of millions…dead. Brutally murdered. He could smell the blood. His own hands were stained with it._

**_Fate is inevitable…_**

_A beautiful young woman looked him in eyes, her expression saying, 'I'm sorry.' He recognized her now. It was Akaia…_

**_Face the darkness, learn from it. Do not _become_ it._**

_He couldn't feel his limbs, everything was numb. Two blue lightsabers clashed as someone yelled, **You were my brother, Anakin…** and another screamed in pain, **I HATE YOU**. It was his own voice._))

"No!" He sat up in bed, startling whoever was sitting next him. His vision cleared, only to see the very woman that seemed to be apologizing in his dream. She looked on worriedly, ignoring his questioning stare.

Suddenly realizing what was going on, her eyes widened, her embarrassment evident even in the darkness. Cheeks burning, she stood and backed away. "Sorry," she began nervously. "I just heard someone screaming. I got worried."

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" he asked as she continued backing away.

"I'm okay," she replied all too quickly.

He continued staring as she made her way out of the room. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine. No harm done." She edged out of the threshold. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he answered back right before the door shut, returning his thoughts back to his dream. There was so much death…What was Akaia apologizing for? Why was there blood on his hands? Why could he smell it? Who did he hate? And who needed his help? Why was any of this happening at all?

So many new questions…what was happening to him?

* * *

She quietly went back to her room and sat down. _What just happened! Why was I so nervous? _Her thoughts went back to the nightmare he had obviously had. What was causing him all of that pain? How could she _feel_ that pain? Was that part of whatever she was? Whatever was going on, she would have to ask him in the morning for her own sanity. She laid back down, letting more unsettling thoughts enter her mind.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea.

**TBC**

**A/N: Chapter 3! Done! Akaia and Ani got _some_ alone time…Damn, Anakin's having dreams 3 years before they happen! Is Akaia the cause? Could be. R'n'R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 4_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: Guess what? I put a cute moment in! Although, this isn't one of my best chapters, I love the end of it. I hope you guys do too! Oh, and it's a bit shorter than some. It'll be longer next time! I'd like to thank Niky for the idea for the end! Anyway, R'n'R!**

* * *

It had been a long night. She hadn't slept at all. She stared at the ceiling, contemplating all that had happened since her rescue. Did she really feel others' pain…even the darkness in side them all? Is that even possible? Maybe it was part of whatever she was. Was there even a term for what she was, since she obviously was _not_ human? She hoped Obi Wan could explain things to her. _…The Force…What exactly is it? _Yoda had mentioned prophecies…both her's and Anakin's. She thought back to the night before. What was so terrible that he was in that much agony? Then her mind went back to when went to check on him. _What was I **thinking** just sitting there, staring? Well…I was worried. There's no harm in worrying…right?_

Seeing as dawn was over an hour ago, she got out of bed, still exhausted. Changing quickly and tying her dark hair back, she left her room. Walking slowly through the hall, spotted the very person she'd been concerned about. He just stood there, staring out the window silently. She cautiously walked over to him. "…Hey."

He turned to her briefly, giving a small smile before turning back to the window. "Good morning."

She mentally went over what she wanted to ask, not sure if she should. Minutes passed before she heard him ask, "What is it?"

She glanced up, confusion evident in her features. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

She finally made a decision. She'd ask him. "I don't know if I'm overstepping my bounds, but…can I ask you something?"

He looked at her expectantly. "Go ahead."

Waiting a few seconds, she then finally spoke. "That nightmare you had last night…what was it about?"

He immediately turned back. He had been trying to forget it all, somehow avoid it, to no avail. "Jedi don't have nightmares."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you human?" He nodded, still facing the window. "Then you _have _nightmares." She sighed heavily. "Look, I _know_ something's wrong…I felt it. I feel it _now_." She closed her eyes, sensing the dark emotions around her. "Pain…Fear…"

Anakin stayed mute and stared at the girl, eyes softening.

She opened her eye and met his. "It's fine if you can't tell me right now…I just hope you can one day."

Before he could say anything in reply, Obi Wan entered the room. The two turned around, waiting for the Jedi to say something. He stopped right in front of them. "Both of you, hurry up. We're going to the temple."

* * *

Just as she expected: today, she would be tested. The whole way to temple, she had been nervous. What exactly would the tests entail? On the way there, the Jedi finally explain – rather vaguely – what the Force was. 'An energy field created by all living things…' was what he had said. Nevertheless, she still didn't really understand. Now the three stood in the training room, Obi Wan leaving and soon returning with a small silver mechanical device. Akaia couldn't tell what it was, but the man passed it to her. She studied it for a second, unsure of what to do. She glanced at the Jedi, confused. "What is it?"

"A lightsaber," he explained. "We are going to find out if you can use one."

"_Use one_?" she echoed in disbelief. "I barely know what it is!"

"A weapon," he stated simply. He then looked at his padawan. "And seeing as Anakin needs to train…" He turned back to her. "You'll be fighting him."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked back and forth between the two men, noticing that Anakin had drawn his weapon, a strong green light shooting out of it. Smirking, he raised it. "Whenever you're ready…"

"You've got to be kidding," She thought out loud. She peered down at the object, clutching it with both hands and raising it. Her finger found the switch, flipping it on. With that, a bright blue light shot out. She closed her eyes for a moment; this _did_ seem familiar. Before she even though about it, she slanted her arms, her blade horizontal as she blocked an attack. Her eyes shot open, throwing a death glare to her attacker. "You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat," he replied with a lopsided grin. He backed off, getting in fighting stance. "_You_ were taking too long."

She was about to say something in return but paused and looked at her weapon. She knew this…well, her subconscious did. She returned her gaze to her opponent, now smiling a bit evilly. Before she knew what she was doing, she attacked, the two lightsabers clashing. They continued sparring; they both blocked one another's attacks with ease. It was strange, though. Each time he looked in her eyes, it was like when they'd first met. There was nothing. It was less like she knew what she was doing and more like she had been possessed.

No fully concentrating on what he was doing, the next thing he knew was that his lightsaber had been kicked out of his hand and was another dangerously close to his throat. He again looked at Akaia, who now seemed surprised herself. After a few more seconds, the blade disappeared and the girl stepped back. "That was…odd."

She turned to Obi Wan who seemed surprised as well.

"Did I pass?"

* * *

It had been a very long day. She had been tested for many things she didn't fully understand; she had even floated a few objects, which was strangely very tiring. She now sat on the couch in the apartment, curled into a ball, watching the rain pour down outside. It calmed her considerably, her eyes now only half-lidded. But, even though she felt as if she were falling asleep, she knew wouldn't. She hadn't slept more than a half hour since…she killed that man. It was one of her first memories…others around had yelled, 'Murderer, Sith, Killer…'. She knew they were right, but she hadn't known better; she hadn't known of her own power. They had just assumed she was evil and made sure she would pay. She had been in that cell for days, with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. Although now, she sat on a fairly comfortable couch while Anakin and Obi Wan slept…and she never felt more alone. Everything here was so much more confusing. Even here, Sith automatically meant evil…so if she was half Sith, wouldn't that make her partially evil? But they seemed to be ignoring that part of her, like it didn't exist. It was unnerving.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed she wasn't alone in the room. She didn't even notice until she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned, her eyebrows knitting together in curiosity. "What are you doing up?"

He shrugged lightly. "Bad dream." He looked at her, mirroring her interest. "And you?"

Akaia averted her eyes in humiliation. "I haven't really slept since…" She paused and gave him a questioning stare. "You all know I killed a man, right?"

Anakin nodded solemnly. "Did you mean to?"

"Of course not!" she tried her best not to yell. She soon calmed down. "That doesn't make me feel any better about it."

He looked on sympathetically. "I'm sorry…"

"I just…" She let out a deep sigh. "I just wish I didn't feel so alone."

With that, he seemed just as helpless. He knew exactly how she felt…he had thought the same thing once. Not knowing what else to say, he looked down and took her hand in his. She looked down as well and then at him, somewhat surprised. Her surprise then dissipated into a thankful expression. Without moving an inch, both sat in silence only accompanied by the soft sound of rain drops hitting the window pane.

* * *

Neither of them had realized it, not that it would've have mattered. For the first time in ages, both of them actually slept quite comfortably. Hours passed by until Anakin finally woke up. It was strange…he was still sitting on the couch. He looked down to find his head had been resting on Akaia's, who was still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He looked out the window, noticing the sun had only begun to illuminate the city's skyline. If Obi Wan saw the two in this compromising position, there's no way she be here much longer. He already knew his master was displeased by her being here. With no other choice, he put one arm on her back and the other under her legs, carefully picking the girl up and standing up himself. Shockingly, she still slept.

Entering the young woman's room, he went over to the bed and cautiously placed her on it. He walked away, only stopping and turning back right before he exited. He then made his way to his own room, hoping he would fall back to sleep.

Hours later, Akaia awoke to find she was now in her _own_ bed. Hadn't she been on the couch last night?

_Then how did…_she scanned over the event of the night before. She paused.

_…Anakin._

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna start doing the AotC timeline…which means, next chapter, Padmé will make an appearance…(BOO! HISS!)**

**Don't worry, he won't fall for her this time around…hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 5_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: Don't kill me…Padmé's here. And a lot of dialogue follows the movie. Sorry, but Ani and Akaia aren't in love _yet_. R'n'R!**

* * *

The young woman sat idly on the couch, going over past events. It had been a month and a half…nothing of importance had really occurred. Each day Akaia learned more of the Jedi ways, and so far, most she did not agree with. Though she hadn't mentioned it, above all she extremely disliked the Jedi code. It seemed, to her, very close-minded. How could anyone _agree _with it, much less _abide_ it? The rules were _inhuman_. Was this really part of who she was? She often went over the code in her head now…

**There is no emotion; there is peace**

_How can a person live without their emotions?_ Of course she had noticed this in each Jedi she had met. They were always so calm. They seemed – to put it bluntly – boring. How could she have spent _eight hundred years_ around them?

**There is no ignorance; there is knowledge**

At this, only one word sprang to mind: _hypocrites_. They constantly ignored what they obviously didn't understand. She could tell no one trusted her…other than Anakin, that is. She smiled briefly but quickly returned to criticizing, pushing her thoughts of him away, which strangely segued into the next part.

**There is no passion; there is serenity**

From that alone, she was thankful she wasn't a Jedi. _No passion…no emotion…so obviously leaves out love altogether…_she thought but soon realized what she had just thought. _Where did that come from?_ She cleared the thought quickly…or so she told herself. Without passion, we'd be hollow, _dead_, which led to the last part of the code.

**There is no death; there is the Force**

It was an interesting concept…people dying and become one with the Force. She supposed that explained a little of how she was created…'why' was a whole different subject.

Maybe that's why she had disappeared in the first place…she probably didn't agree with the way the Jedi handled things. It felt wrong to bury half of herself to suit the interests of people she didn't see eye to eye with. They weren't the only people she didn't understand, though…

Not that she particularly enjoyed politics, nor paid mind to them, it was plain to see that the republic as it was called was falling apart at the seems. Seeing as many had already seceded and joined the Separatists, one word had been spread around like wild fire: war.

Something at sometime very soon was going to go wrong. At all of this happening, it gave her an uneasiness. What gave her a _worse_ feeling was the image that flashed in her mind – a funeral march – when the Jedi Council had given Obi Wan and Anakin a new mission that made the younger of the two turn as white as a ghost:

'Protect Senator Amidala.'

* * *

Who was this person? Akaia hadn't asked or even conversed with either man the rest of the night and into the next day. Obi Wan had seemed indifferent to the order – as always –, but Anakin on the other hand…why did he seem so nervous? _Amidala…_the name had never been brought up before. Were they family? Maybe a friend?

They made their way into a building, all silent…Stepping into the elevator, stifled a laugh at the padawan's odd behavior. He couldn't stand still, for one and he straightened his robe…repeatedly. _Honestly, he's acting like a child…_

Obi Wan had obviously noticed this as well. He glanced quickly at his apprentice. "You seem a little on edge."

Anakin turned to his master quickly, then stared face forward. "Not at all."

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks." Obi Wan commented.

Akaia raised an eyebrow, finding all this entertaining.

Turning to the girl, he smiled a bit arrogantly. "Actually, _he _fell into that nightmare and _I_ rescued him." He turned back to his master. "Remember?"

She smiled and shook her head. _Show off..._

Obi Wan gave a rare smile of his own. "…Yes." He glanced back at the young man, his expression serious once again. "You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath."

Now even Anakin looked serious. "I haven't seen her in ten years, Master."

No wonder he was so nervous. _Her…_Akaia's mind echoed. She shrugged off quickly the odd feeling that came after. Without another word, they wait as the elevator stopped and the doors slowly slid open. The three entered the room, only to be greeted by a…tall, long-eared…thing. Before she knew it, the…whatever it was rushed over happily.

"Obi? Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa," it told the Jedi welcomingly, shaking the older man's hands vehemently.

"Good to see you again, Jar Jar," Obi Wan replied kindly.

Leaning slightly to the side, Akaia asked in a whisper, "Who is that?"

Anakin grinned and whispered back, "That's Jar Jar Binks, an old friend."

She nodded slowly, feeling she shouldn't really ask.

"Senator Padmé," Jar Jar called to the other room, leading the other three behind him. "Mesa palos here! Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven."

…_What did he just say?_ Was the only thought in her mind at time, until she peered up at her friend who was currently staring a hole through a young woman with a very strange hair-style who was accompanied by two others.

Ignoring the greeting Obi Wan gave the woman and her greeting in return, Akaia only refocused her attention when, the woman noticed Anakin. "Ani?"

Akaia looked up at the padawan, an incredulous smile on her face. "_Ani_?"

Embarrassment visible in his features, he tried to ignore his old nickname.

"My goodness, you've grown," the woman Akaia assumed was Padmé stated.

"So have you," he began, stepping forward. "Grown more beautiful, I mean." After a moment, he added, "Well, f-for a Senator, I mean."

Padmé let out an awkward laugh. "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

_Oh please_, Akaia thought, rolling her eyes. _Maybe I should go and talk to Jar Jar…_She paused for a moment. Did she actually sound…bitter? Maybe even…jealous? _…No! Of course not! …well…No!_ She disciplined herself for even thinking it.

They all began walking away, forgetting the last member of the group. Obi Wan spoke again. "Our presence here will be invisible, Milady, I assure you."

"Already got that covered," Akaia called to them, causing them all to turn back.

Anakin eyed the girl he'd only known little over a month. Her expression was unusually hard to read, but he thought he'd seen hurt. Feeling a tinge of guilt, he averted his eyes and smiled at the former queen. "Padmé, this is Akaia, a friend of ours."

They both greeted each other with a smile before returning to the matter at hand. After discussing what they were to do and an argument between Obi Wan and Anakin, Padmé had gone to bed. In eavesdropping distance, Akaia listened in on whatever Anakin was talking to Jar Jar about.

"She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar." Anakin looked at his old friend sadly. "I thought about her everyday since we parted, and…" He glanced at where the woman stood. "She's forgotten me completely."

Akaia stared at the floor, arms folded across her chest. _Now, you know how I feel…_

* * *

She hadn't realized this herself, but ever since Akaia had met the senator of Naboo, she had questioned everything, not out loud of course. Though it was increasingly annoying, she did not want to seem distressed to her comrades. She was currently stretched out on one of the couches as the other two continued discussing…she didn't really know. But at the mention of 'dreams' she raised her head. After her third week around him, Anakin had finally told her of his dream about his mother…but he still seemed to be keeping something from her, but she ignored it for now.

"…I don't know why I keep dreaming about her," the younger man spoke in a somber tone.

"Dreams pass in time," Obi Wan tried to reassure the boy.

Anakin looked at his master sternly. "I'd much rather dream about Padmé."

_Here we go again…_She thought again in a bitter tone.

"What?" She heard the future Jedi ask.

Her eyes widened as they met his, which read only confusion. _Uh oh_. _I didn't actually…_ "Did I just say what I think I did out loud?"

"After I mentioned…you said 'here we go again'," Anakin replied with bewildered stare.

"It wasn't about that," she told him all too fast. "I was just…thinking too much."

He raised an eyebrow. "Thinking too much?"

"Yes, I was _just _thinking too much," She paused for a moment. Lying wasn't helping, but he couldn't let him believe she's been jealous…because she most certainly wasn't. "Like Obi Wan always says: You're thoughts betray you. That's _all_ that happened. I'm fine now."

By the expression on his face, he didn't believe a word of what she had said. "Is something wrong?"

Before she could say another word, they had all sensed the same thing coming from the senator's room.

Running towards the room, the young woman felt as if this was the beginning of end.

Whatever came afterwards would be much worse.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. OK, definitely not the most entertaining chapter, but next time AKAIA VS. PADMÉ officially begins. Just don't expect a cat fight. Next time, not two, but THREE people end up going to Naboo. See ya soon.**

**PS- …thinking too much. That's sad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 6_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: Ok, like I said, there's no cat fight. Akaia will just get annoyed by Padme for now! R'n'R!**

* * *

Awkward silence…it was nerve-racking. Perhaps it wouldn't have been if everything wasn't so crazed. Seeing as Akaia had opted to stay behind and keep an eye on Padme – not the best idea on her part –, she couldn't shake the bad feeling she was getting. She now paced tensely back and forth, glancing out the now-broken window ever so often. She hadn't said one word to the senator and hadn't planned to for the most part. Unfortunately, a half hour into the complete silence, the former queen had spoken up. "You don't think they're in danger, do you?" 

Considering she did not want to deal with her _own_ emotions, much less anyone else's, she smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure they're fine." She shrugged. "I just can't help but worry…force of habit, I suppose."

_I should've gone with them, I **knew** I should've! Padme would've been all right; she has plenty of guards!_ She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. _Nothing's wrong. They can take care of themselves. They are Jedi, after all…_

"How long have you known them?" came the question.

Akaia turned to her, face completely blank. _Great. More talking._ "About over a month or so."

"Are you training to be a Jedi as well?" The senator asked curiously.

"Me?" The former 'guardian' queried, a bit shocked. "No. Just here until my memory returns or something drastic happens, whichever happens first."

She had awaited the next question, but before Padme had said another word, the two men finally made their way in the room, both out of breath. At that moment, something had clicked. Akaia walked over quickly, hiding her relief, and staring expectantly at them. "Did you find anything?"

Anakin nodded. "The assassin."

"But she was killed," Obi Wan continued, holding out a small item with a symbol on it, "With this."

"At least it's a lead," she replied rather meekly.

The older man responded, "But it still means Senator Amidala is in danger." He sighed. "We'll discuss it further with the council tomorrow."

The other two nodded, Akaia leaving the room right after and Anakin following seconds later. She stopped, falling back on the couch drowsily. He went over and sat next to her, both of them sitting in a comfortable silence for a few moments. After a little, he fixed his eyes on her. "Did you really expect me to forget?"

She kept her gaze straight ahead. "It was less an expectation and more a hope."

He ignored the comment and began. "What you said earlier…you seemed-"

"Like I said, it _wasn't _about you," she cut him off.

"…upset," he finished, his expression showing concern.

Why was he doing this? It was times like this she wished he was more like all the Jedi she'd met…but no. And she knew very well that he wouldn't leave the matter alone until she gave a plausible reason. _Sure…that'll be easy._ "I'm fine, okay?"

_Great comeback._

"You know, you're not the only one who can be stubborn," he commented lightly.

She searched for something to say without embarrassing herself again. Almost a minute later, she finally met his gaze. "Remember when…you couldn't tell me about your dream?" Not waiting for a response, she went on. "Well, this is similar...It's too personal. I can't tell you right now."

Anakin nodded in response, refraining his objections. A bit hurt, he got up, still staring at her. "I just hope you can one day," He repeated her own words. He exited the room, leaving Akaia alone to contemplate it all.

* * *

The Jedi council, at hearing the news about the latest of the attempts on Senator Amidala's life, they had ordered Obi Wan to find the bounty hunter the assassin had mentioned. Of course, that left the remaining three. 

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi Wan had asked. "She will still need protecting."

"Handle that, Akaia and your padawan will." Yoda told them.

"Both of you," Master Windu proceeded. "Escort the senator back to her home plant of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

Akaia hadn't let herself think about it yet, finding it best to do so on the way.

"As the leader of the opposition," the padawan analyzed, "It will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Yoda responded firmly.

"Go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter," Mace added.

Both Obi Wan and Anakin bowed as they left, Akaia following after. She had refused to bow before the council after reading the code, causing a slight rift.

* * *

Akaia stood outside the Chancellor's office, waiting for Anakin to finish speaking with the man. She never so uncomfortable in a place, not even that cell she'd been in. There was a strong sense of foreboding about it, something very dark. Of course, if she told Anakin any of that, she wasn't sure if he'd believe her. She knew how much the future Jedi looked up to the Chancellor, the only way to describe it was _hero worship_. Although she had never met Palpatine, she had never wanted to. There was something very off about the man…she just wished – for Anakin's sake – that she was wrong. 

Finally, the padawan walked through the door. They both made their way out of the building, Akaia trying not to walk faster than she wanted to. He gave her a strange look. "What's wrong?"

"I just had an odd feeling back there," she replied, still uneasy.

"You didn't have to wait in the hall, you know," he told her.

She shrugged uncertainly. "I didn't want to intrude."

"I'm sure he would've been pleased to finally meet you," he informed her confidently, with an encouraging smile.

"Maybe," she hesitantly agreed. _I'm not so sure I want to find out…_

* * *

Only an hour later, Anakin and Akaia waited patiently for Padme to speak to Jar Jar. Akaia, unsure of what all this will affect, instead thought of a lighter subject. "What's it like?" 

"What's what like?" The young man beside her asked in confusion, looking down at the girl.

"Naboo," She simply answered. "You said you'd been there. So…what's it like?"

He thought back to the last time he was on the planet. "It was…amazing. Exactly like the eastern side of Lotora."

She briefly reminisced on the much more scenic side of unstable planet. _And all of Naboo is like that?_

Senator Amidala strode past the two, visibly angered. "I do not like this idea of hiding."

"Don't worry," Anakin followed, trying to reassure her. "Now that the council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi Wan long to find this bounty hunter."

Hastily, she packed, her resentment unfaltering. "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the military creation act to now be here when its fate is decided."

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us," he answered quite calmly.

Akaia arched an eyebrow questioningly, all the while Padme seemed amazed. "Anakin, you've grown up."

"Obi Wan manages not to see it." He walked towards the window in the room.

Akaia sighed, deciding to step in. "Anakin…"

"What? You've seen the way he acts." He walked back towards the door. "It's not fair!"

_And that sounded ever so mature…_Akaia thought.

From her closet Padme told them, "All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like." She walked back out. "It's the only way we grow."

"And don't think no one on that council has ever broken a rule," Akaia added.

The padawan stifled a laugh at the thought of even Master Yoda breaking even the simplest rule.

The former guardian shrugged.

"No one's perfect."

**TBC**

**A/N: Yay! Ani/Padme moment was averted! Next time they actually ARRIVE on Naboo. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Eternal Balance: Chapter 7**_

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! I was surprised how many there were yesterday! VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! Very short, though. Anyways, all I have to say is…fluff. Fluff on the way. R'n'R!**

* * *

After Senator Amidala said her goodbyes, she, Anakin, and Akaia continued walking to the Starfreighter. Akaia, at a loss of words, turned her attention towards the sky. It had been a long while since she had last left Coruscant, and particularly looked forward to seeing a new planet. _Between the disturbing notions I've been getting and my emotions going haywire, this should be a break_. She glanced over at Anakin and Padme who seemed to be enjoying each other's company quite a bit. _Or not…_ A pang of jealousy. She had finally at least been able to admit it to herself: she was jealous. Since the moment she killed that man back on Lotora, she had tried to ignore her darker emotions that came from the action, which she knew made her a hypocrite. But nothing had brought out those emotions after that…until now.

**You can join in the conversation at anytime**, she heard in her mind, almost making her jump.

She glared menacingly at him. **Don't do that!**

He grinned, looking down at her. **Sorry, I couldn't help it.**

Her glare soon dissolved into a small smile, shaking her head in mock disappointment. They boarded the freighter and soon waited. Akaia still in her own world, couldn't help but feel as if this weren't a good plan.

_What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

She _knew_ she shouldn't be listening to them. She _knew_ she would get angry again. But curiosity, as always, had gotten the best of her. After eating, Akaia had begun to think about what these darker emotions had been doing to her. She stared at her hand inquisitively. Could she ever be able to summon those sith powers that no one trusted her with? After hearing the already familiar sound of Artoo chirping, she heard the senator begin speaking again.

"Must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi," Padme began, picking at her food. "Not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like…"

"Or be with the people that I love," Anakin finished, in a trance.

In that instant, blue sparks of electricity circled wildly around her palm…She couldn't feel it, but strangely knew how to keep it in her hand. At least she knew what caused it; her jealousy had flared. Seeing as tiny bolts of lightning still moved across her hand, she was still harboring the feeling. She continued listening, although part of her wasn't sure that was a smart idea.

"Are you allowed to love?" Padme had asked. "I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden," Anakin explained. "Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life…So you might say that we are encouraged to love."

By that time, Akaia couldn't feel her right hand at all as she saw the lightning move quicker and become stronger.

It felt so easy to let it grow stronger…to let the darkness take over…

…_so simple_…

"Akaia?"

At the sound of her name, the lightning had disappeared. Her attention shifted towards where the voice had come from, which led her stare to Anakin. His expression seemed to be a mixture of concern and shock. Had he seen the lightning? She silently wished he hadn't…No matter how difficult it would be for her to explain it, it would be worse to explain its trigger.

* * *

The day dragged on rather slowly after that. After landing on Naboo, they immediately spoke to the queen and other senators. As soon as that was over, Senator Amidala had insisted on changing before they were to go to a lakeside retreat. For the first time she could ever remember, Akaia had felt self-conscious, what with wearing a plain brown outfit and a pair of boots. Compared to the senator, she looked more like a peasant. The former guardian exhaled in frustration.

With Padme around, Anakin had held off asking Akaia about her…power. Had he really seen lightning in her hand? Strangely, what bothered him more was that she'd been hiding it, as she'd been doing with many things lately. _I'll be sure to ask her about all of this tonight._

He took a quick look at the girl as she studied anything and everything around her in complete awe before the started to the retreat.

_This has already turned out to be quite an interesting mission._

_We should be thankful Obi Wan isn't here,_ he thought with a grin.

* * *

Carefully stepping out of the boat they had come in, the three walked up the stairs quietly. Naboo's only sun had already started to set, partially disappearing between mountains and fields. It was a gorgeous sight, but Akaia still went in instead of watching the night creep slowly closer. She got settled in one of the rooms, letting her thoughts take over for the moment. Not very long into getting in the room, someone entered and immediately asked, "Would you tell me what's going on now?"

She turned to the padawan. "What do you mean?"

"You were _controlling_ sith lightning." He stepped closer. "How could…"

She sighed. "It's controlled by my emotions, and at the time, I felt very strongly about a lot of things."

"Is it possible to summon the power now?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head.

"And you're alright?" he inquired.

"I'm fine," she answered reassuringly.

Curious, Anakin stepped closer once more and took the hand the lightning had been in, palms facing upwards. He glanced from her hand to her storm-ridden eyes. "So, if you felt strongly enough, you could use sith lightning?"

She nodded slowly, slightly confused.

The last thing Akaia remembered seeing was Anakin giving her a mischievous smile before he closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips against hers.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: Like I said, short but sweet. Ha ha, I figured since I was taking out a kissing scene, I'd add my own. Well, tune in tomorrow for the next installment!**


	8. Chapter 8, Part 1

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 8, Part 1_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: I'm actually going to use an idea a reviewer gave me (thanks Amanda!). Ani's gonna hafta help Akaia, while she learns of her darker side…Enjoy the chapter! I decided to break up this chapter so I could get this part out and still not be done…I still have finals to study for next week. But this weekend I'll be sure to a make much longer chapter. Part 2 should be out by this afternoon! R'n'R!**

**_

* * *

FLASH FORWARD (future part of story):_**

_Eyes flickering yellow, she easily took the lightsaber from him. She clenched her jaw, every muscle in her screaming in pain. She knew what had to be done, although she was risking losing everything. She **would** lose everything; there was no doubt in her mind. She heard pleas coming from far off, but ignored them. She looked at the person before her, sending a silent apology. She tightened her grip on her weapon. She let herself be consumed in hatred…she was gone. Whatever she had been had died. She read the fear in his eyes as she mercilessly shoved the blade of the lightsaber through his heart._

_Remorseless, she moved on to the ship, awaiting her meeting with her next prey._

_Her hands shook wildly. What had she become? She pushed away the guilt…there was no other option. If not her, it would have been him. He would've been lost to all who care for him…barely human at all. She couldn't let that happen._

_A lump formed in her throat, she finally let the tears fall._

**_I have to do this…it's too late to go back._**

_She had to save the man she loved from himself._

**

* * *

Present**

The next morning, Akaia immediately changed and left the room, trying desperately to get rid of the confusing thoughts. She had started to blame Anakin. Especially after last night. Not that she had necessarily complained, but, for him…she knew it was wrong. Wasn't he in love with Padme? Wasn't he training to be a Jedi? What was he _thinking_ when he kissed her? And her reaction…she had told him she was tired and needed sleep, which wasn't a _complete _lie…

On top of all of this, her bad feelings increased tenfold after having a dream about…she didn't really know, much less understand it. There had been so much anger…the sickening sound of a lightsaber slicing through flesh was heard. It seemed so familiar…was it part of her past? She shook off the uneasy feeling,

She cautiously walked through the halls, thinking back again to the more pleasant part of the night. As wrong as it was, Akaia couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Akaia?" a young woman's voice came.

The former guardian spun around to see Padme. _Great_, she thought. "What is it?"

"It's about Ani," she began worriedly. "There's something wrong. He had another nightmare, but…I think they're getting worse."

"Worse?" Akaia echoed. She stood there for a minute, debating whether she should talk to him or continue her resolve to distance herself from him.

Hesitantly, she walked off to find him.

* * *

She doubted this was the brightest idea, but sought to help her friend as best she can. Finally, after roaming a few minutes, she found the room he'd been staying in. The door was cracked open only slightly and no noise came from inside. She carefully pushed the door open completely, then stepping inside.

Anakin sat on the bed quietly, eyes now raised to the room entrance. He didn't say a word, just staring. She slowly made her way over and sat beside him. She looked at him expectantly, tilting her head a bit. "Are you going to tell me what's happening?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He responded, fixing his eyes on the floor.

"Yes, you do," she argued. Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Are they really getting any worse?"

He glanced quickly over to her, sadness emanating from him.

She mirrored his emotions. "They couldn't be as bad as they seem," she answered, optimism faltering.

"You were in it," he told her quietly.

She paused. "What?"

"You were in my dream," he repeated. "You have been for a while."

She thought a moment. "But you said you've been having nightmares of you're mother…"

"And I have," The future Jedi confirmed. "But when I don't…All I see are millions that'd been murdered. My arms and legs go numb. And then you were there. It was like…you were trying to apologize for something. Lately, each time I have this dream, I feel like I'm…burning…I couldn't escape it."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, concerned. Silence enveloped the room, but was soon broken again. "I've been having strange dreams too, though very different." She began. "There's so much anger all around and only the sound of a lightsaber cutting through skin. It was…disturbing."

"What do you think they mean?" Anakin asked reluctantly.

"I'm not sure…We're not even sure if they're connected."

"They could be, Master Yoda even said so," he commented.

She stopped for a moment, thinking over something. "I've been wondering if he had the prophecy still…Maybe that'll give me a clue to my past…"

"Perhaps we could use Artoo to transmit a message to the council," he offered.

She arched an eyebrow. "Do you think they'll just _hand over_ the prophecy?"

"If they don't, we'll make them," he replied, grinning.

She rolled her eyes…_He's back to normal_, She thought. But one thought still weighed her down…she had to ask. "About last night…"

His face turned serious. "I hope you don't expect me to apologize."

A bit shocked, she started again. "What? No. That's not what I meant."

"Then what is it?" he inquired anxiously.

"Why?" she simply asked.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why what?"

She sighed, frustrated. "Why did you kiss me?"

He broke out in a smile, causing Akaia to glare at him. "I had to prove something to myself."

She paused, thinking. "And?"

He smile grew. "I did."

**TBC in PART 2**

**A/N: Any good?Just remember I've had no sleep since I started the fic. Oh and keep reviewing! See ya later.**


	9. Chapter 8, Part 2

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 8, Part 2_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I had a busy weekend, what with buying the RotS game (pretty easy so far) and seeing the movie for the second time on Sunday! Ha, I cried again…ANYWAYS, this again is short, and I probably won't get out another chapter until Tuesday night/Wednesday morning, but that's just cuz I gotta study more! Finals on Tuesday! Then it's over! I'm free! Oh and sorry Niky, no part 3..next though! OK, R'n'R!**

* * *

"Akaia, young Skywalker," Yoda began with little surprise at the two. "Pleased to hear from you, I am."

The young woman gave a smile to the holograph of the Jedi Master. She still felt guilty; Yoda had told her once how she had befriended him so very long ago, but to her, he was barely an acquaintance. "I know I've never asked, but troubling things have been happening recently that cannot be ignored any longer."

"Your prophecy you speak of, do you not?" Yoda questioned her.

She nodded in response, worry etched on her face. "I'd like to know more of it. Maybe if I could understand these odd familiarities, I could much more easily balance my emotions."

"Deeply hidden, this prophecy is. Disclosed to all, it must remain," Yoda responded warningly.

Akaia's eyes went downcast. She nodded. "I understand."

Yoda then smiled. "Though read it many times, I have. Underestimate my memory, do not."

She again eyed the blue translucent figure. "You memorized it?"

"Live on, she shall and bear hope to all before her, she will." Yoda closed his eyes, recalling the text. "For, the Force itself, she is. Bring peace to those who believe, she shall…From her life, restored, balance will be. From her ashes, come, salvation will." He reopened his eyes. "Shift, destinies will. _Reign_, order will. In the face of great loss…inevitable, fate is."

"Great loss?" Anakin echoed questioningly, recalling his own dream.

Akaia thought for a moment. "There are still so many questions…"

"Burden yourself not with events yet to happen," Yoda warned.

Still utterly confused, she spoke again. "But…what of the prophecy itself? Maybe if I knew where it came from…"

"Nothing, you will find." Yoda interjected. "For this planet…Docugan…exist, it does no longer."

* * *

Akaia worriedly paced back and forth, considering the Jedi Master's words. _Docugan…would that be my home planet?_ She sighed. _Of course not. I don't have a home planet. _She stopped in her tracks. Things seemed so much simpler when she was back in that prison cell on Lotora. And the prophecy…It was as most are: vague and cryptic. But still, it shook her enough to keep thinking about it.

"Stop worrying over all of this," Anakin told in a concerned voice. "Just as Master Yoda said, you should not concern yourself with things that have yet to pass."

She gave him a shocked glance. "How can I not? The prophecy said itself I would _die_. 'From her ashes, salvation will come'."

"It could have been misinterpreted," He argued.

"You don't know that," Akaia replied quietly, eyes fixed out the window.

Before they knew it, the sound of light footfalls grew closer until Padme stood in the threshold of the room. Both Akaia and Anakin turned towards her, surprised. The smile on the senator's face faded at the anxiety in the room. "What's wrong?"

Akaia's lips formed a tight smile. "Nothing."

"We just finished a discussion with Master Yoda," Anakin answered.

Padme's eyes widened in alarm. "Is anything the matter?"

"Really, senator, it's nothing to concern yourself with," Akaia told the young woman. "Anakin is just worrying himself over trivial matters."

**_Now_, your life is trivial? **The padawan asked in disarray.

Akaia shot him a death glare before Padme began speaking again.

"I was just about to call both of you down for dinner, but if this is serious…" She began, then faltered.

"It's alright. The two of you go. I'll be down later," Akaia suggested, with an encouraging look.

The senator nodded and soon left, followed by Anakin, who stopped for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Your mission here is to protect Senator Amidala, not me," she responded with a grin. "Now go. I'll be fine."

He stared uneasily at her for a moment before turning and exiting the room.

Returning to her thoughts, her mind was screaming, _Why did you just LET him go? It was obvious he wanted to stay! And just as obvious that you didn't want him to leave! What are you **doing**?_

She pushed those thought away immediately. She went back to the window, staring at the pink and blue sky as the sun set,searching forwhere that planet, _Docugan_, might once had been.

* * *

((_Complete darkness. It became increasingly harder to breathe. Now, each labored breath sounded…metallic. The same voice pleaded, just above a whisper, **please…help me.**_

_There was so much pain. A deafening scream pierced the still air. Then came the sound of synchronized footsteps right behind him. Images of millions…dead. Brutally murdered. He could smell the blood. His own hands were stained with it. A low, raspy voice came. **Fulfill your destiny.**_

**_Fate is inevitable…_**

_Again, just as before, Akaia looked him in eyes, her expression saying, 'I'm sorry.' She seemed to be in so much pain. It tore at him._

**_Face the darkness, learn from it. Do not _become_ it._**

_He couldn't feel his limbs, everything was numb. Two blue lightsabers clashed as someone yelled, **You were my brother, Anakin…** and another screamed in agony, **I HATE YOU**. It was his own voice. The sensation that he was burning quickly consumed him._))

Anakin woke with a start, breathing heavily. They kept getting worse, each passing night. Something in him clicked then. _Fate is inevitable…_his mind repeated. It had been part of the prophecy. Perhaps this dream, or more so _nightmare_, was connected to all of this. Maybe he was meant to save Akaia...perhaps if he did, he could stop all else he had seen.

Little did he know, it was meant to be the other way around.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: Hmm…I think I will make the next chapter fluffy, since it'll be a bit longer. What do you guys think? C-ya Wednesday probably!**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 9_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: OMG I am sooo sorry, but I've had lotsa writer block lately. Now, I'm back! Whoo hoo! Lol. Okay, here's comes the fluff! R'n'R!**

* * *

Wandering rather aimlessly through the structure the next morning, Akaia kept walking, unsure of where she'd end up. She hadn't slept very well the night before; the thoughts of death and prophecies weighed her down considerably. Not only that, but another nightmare plagued her mind now. It was slightly different from any she'd had: the funeral march she had seen before appeared, tortured screams filled the air, and a low, raspy voice had said, '_Soon I will have a new apprentice . . . one far younger and more powerful_.' It was a haunting message to say the least with a strange, yet somehow familiar, sense of foreboding. All her dreams had been relatively the same way for a while…dark, morbid, and even sometimes disturbing. The only time she couldn't remember having them was…her second night back in Coruscant. She didn't recall much of the night, just the rain, the darkness, and Anakin. It had been the first time she hadn't felt alone. It seemed odd to her that someone she had only known for such a short time had such an impact on her emotions, especially now. _All I **should **be thinking of is to protect the senator and interpret that prophecy…why can't I then?_

"Any deeper in thought and you might run into a wall," A nearby voice informed.

Akaia stopped in her tracks, blinking rapidly as she spun around to find the very person she had been so focused on at the end of the hall. She threw him a glare. "How long have you been following me?"

Anakin shrugged with a grin. "Around five minutes." He took a few steps forward. "I was waiting until you noticed you were being followed. I didn't realize it would take so long, though."

"Well, I have a lot to think about," she answered, her gaze softening.

They started walking again, turning yet another corner. He still stared at the young woman expectantly. "Like?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Like…the prophecy, _dying_, nightmares…" She trailed off, making sure she didn't say anything she'd later regret.

"You're hiding something," he replied immediately.

She arched an eyebrow curiously. "And how would you know that?"

"Because you never deny it," he responded with a laugh. After walking through another threshold, both realized they now stood on a balcony overseeing the lake. Leaning against the stone railing, Anakin gave Akaia a mildly concerned glance. "It's not healthy to keep emotions bottled up, you know."

"And yet Jedi do the same on a regular basis," she snapped. As soon as she said the words, she had regretted it. Her stare traveled to the ground. "…Sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just-"

"No, you're right," he cut her off. "You shouldn't have to apologize for the truth."

She looked up at him gratefully. "I'm not saying that the Jedi should _embrace_ the dark side, but they should at least understand it. They need to learn that there's darkness inside us all…no matter how deep they bury it. They can't there isn't either…I could sense it in all of them."

"You could _sense_ it?" Anakin stared at her questioningly.

Akaia nodded, her eyes again downcast. "One of my first memories was of sensing dark emotions. That man I…_hate_ and _fear_ emanated off of him." She paused for a moment. "And usually all this is minuscule in Jedi. I sense that it's there, only hidden…except in one. In this person, the darkness is growing…and if they keep trying to suppress it, it _will_ consume them. I'm sure of it."

His brow furrowed curiously. "Who?"

She lifted her gaze to his, the pain evident in her eyes. Reading her saddened expression, the answer hit him at full force. His eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. He shook his head. "No. You're wrong."

With that, he stormed back inside, leaving Akaia yet again alone, regretting all she had told him.

* * *

The day went on rather quickly and had already begun to wane. Akaia hadn't seen or heard from Anakin the rest of it, and for that she had been thankful. She had made a point to avoid him, which was working unusually well for once. But, part of her tried with all its will to make the girl go find him and apologize. Of course she hadn't gone along with it. _He said it himself_, she thought, _I shouldn't have to apologize for the truth_. Although that didn't necessarily take the guilt away. He had seemed so hurt…angry…and _she_ had caused it. 

Now, she sat alone in her temporary room, debating whether or not to go and talk to him. Would it even help? _What if I just make things worse than they already are?_ She exhaled exasperatedly. _Why am I spending all my time think of **him** when I should be looking for a way to decipher these dreams?_

Seconds later, she stood and began out the door.

_I am only doing this for my sanity_, she kept reminding herself.

There she stood…behind the door…unsure of what to even say. She was certain she'd been there for at least twenty minutes. She thought about turning back; there was still time to go back to her _own_ room, back to the comfort of her _own_ bed and fall into a stressful sleep – if you could even _call_ it sleep –, only to have another nightmare…because, honestly, she figured that would be better than talking to Anakin right now. _No…I have to do this._

She then slowly pushed open the primitive door and stepped inside. By the time her gaze rested on the padawan, he was already staring at her, anger still evident. She made her way over, then sitting on the edge of the bed, silently considering what she should say to him.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" he asked bitterly.

He was just making things worse…she could feel how close the darkness was. She never thought it would hurt so much to see him like this. She felt helpless and knew how weak she probably seemed to him right now. She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "I'm not going to apologize. You had to hear it sooner or later. But that doesn't mean I'll let it happen."

He eyed her curiously, but stayed silent.

"Anakin, too many people care about you to let you fall to the dark side. And, as their representative, I'm here to say that it'll never happen." She gave a weak smile. "I think I'm beginning to see why we met. There _is_ darkness in you, darkness that you may not be able to escape…Perhaps if I help you find a balance instead of burying it, we can prevent it from eventually destroying you."

Focusing back on Anakin's reaction, she found that he was studying her. "A balance?"

Akaia nodded slowly as if he couldn't understand otherwise. He continued staring at her before his lips curled into an amused smile. She looked at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

He shook his head innocently. "Nothing."

"Well, at least you're back to normal," she replied, rolling her eyes. She glanced out the window. "It's getting late."

Neither of them moved for a while. His brow furrowed. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel like having another nightmare," she replied with a hollow laugh.

"How do you know you will?" he queried.

She shrugged. "Because there's only been one night I haven't."

"And how was that night different?" he asked, curiosity taking over.

She remained silent for a moment. "…Remember that night it was raining and we stayed up talking…it was the only peaceful sleep I've had."

He thought for a moment, then moved over slightly, motioning for her to come closer. Reluctantly, she sat beside him. Just as before, he took her hand in his as they sat silently enjoying each other's company.

* * *

She hadn't realized how tired she was, but before she knew it, she had woken up from a deep sleep. She blinked slowly, opening her eyes, only to find herself curled up against her friend, one arm resting lightly on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. Too tired to comprehend anything, all she could do is smile and she closed her eyes once more. All she understood at the moment was that she felt comfortable and safe. 

And that was all that mattered.

**TBC**

**A/N - 1…2…3: AWWW. Sorry, I couldn't resist! And yay! No Padme! Anyway, to balance out the fluff, the next chapter will be sad...they head to Tatooine. Uh oh.**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 10  
_****_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: This chapter is officially in honor of my 100th review! I can't believe it…You guys are awesome! This is the most popular story I have ever written! Thank you all! I'm glad you all like this fic. There might be a sequel! Okay, there _will_ be a sequel, but not quite yet. Just as long as you guys keep reviewing, I'll keep writing! Well, onto chapter ten! R'n'R!**

* * *

She couldn't tell how long she had been lying there awake. It must've been at least an hour. She knew she was alone now and was thankful for it. She searched the room for where the sunlight hit, wondering what time it was. _It's probably late…I must've woken up late._ Whenever it was, she remembered being moved; not very far, only slightly. She had stayed silent, eyes closed, not yet ready to begin the day. Minutes after she heard Anakin leave the room, everything hit her at full force. Her eyes shot open. Only one thought ran through her mind…_What was I **thinking**!_

* * *

Out on the balcony, Anakin stood facing the gardens, meditating...well, trying to at least. He couldn't concentrate; he could barely keep his mind on one topic at a time. He thought today would be relatively good, without a nightmare weighing him down. But, instead of a nightmare, it was guilt. How could he be happy if his mother truly _was_ in pain? He knew he had to see her, to know she was alright. Maybe then he would feel less guilty. 

And then, on the other hand, there was the lesser turmoil…Not only did he know – even though he tried convincing himself otherwise – that Jedi were forbidden to love, but now he was unsure of _who_ he was in love with. On the one hand, there was Padme. He was sure he had loved her for those tens years, and seeing her again had indeed sparked something…but it was different. Something in him had greatly changed and in turn had changed this feeling. But, yet and still he knew had to find out if he really loved her or regret it later. And on the other hand, there was Akaia. He still did not know how he felt for her, and barely knew if she'd be alive long enough for him to find out. It was almost definite that she was to die...and in the name of _peace_. He had been taught that sometimes others must give their lives for the greater good, but he was still uncertain if he'd be able to accept that. _So much for meditation_, he thought. Seconds later, as if on cue, he felt Padme getting closer, but then leaving again. "Don't go."

She stopped. "I don't want to disturb you."

He took a deep breath. "Your presence is soothing."

There was a pause before the senator began speaking once more. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly, "something seems…off."

He knew he had to leave. He had to find his mother. If not to save her then for his sanity. He finally opened his eyes, gazing sorrowfully at the woman. "It's my mother. For weeks I've been having these dreams of her…I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering, Padme. She is in pain…" He sighed. "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator. But have to go. I have to help her."

She stared silently for a moment. "…I'll go with you."

"We should all go," a voice called from inside, as the person made their way out. Akaia slowly stepped towards them. "If you're both going, I suppose there's no point in protecting thin air."

_I've got a bad feeling about this_, she thought miserably.

* * *

It had only been a matter of hours before they had boarded a ship and were on they're way to Tatooine. Upon landing on the desert planet, Akaia began studying the new environment. It seemed stranger than any planet she'd been on so far. The buildings seemed more like dirt hills than anything else. Everyone looked utterly miserable. 

They had stopped to see a creature named Watto, who, the former guardian later found out, owned Anakin's mother. Of course that was no longer true, seeing as a man named Lars had not only bought her, but freed and married her. Immediately after, they had again boarded the ship and headed to a part of the dry planet called Mos Eisley.

Now walking towards the home they'd been look for, the three had begun to walk past a droid that had started talking to them. "Hello. How may I be of service? I am C-"

"Threepio?" Anakin queried as both he and Padme briefly smiled at the droid.

"Oh…The Maker! Master Ani! I knew you would return! I knew it!" Threepio told them excitedly, then turning to Senator Amidala. "And Miss Padme! Oh my!"

Padme smiled. "Hello, Threepio."

"Bless my circuits it so good to see you both. And…" It stopped, now facing Akaia.

"This is Akaia, a friend of ours," Anakin introduced.

"How nice it is to meet you, Miss Akaia," The droid answered pleasantly.

Akaia gave a small smile to the droid before the Jedi apprentice continued. "I've come to see my mother."

Threepio paused for a moment. "Perhaps we'd better go indoors."

* * *

Once they had gone inside, they'd met Cliegg, Owen, and Beru. After they all took seats, the older man, Cliegg, had told the group all he knew of what had happened to Shmi … The story had been horrible to hear. As Akaia listened to the man, her eyes had wandered over to Anakin. With every sentence, more pain contorted his features. At the mention of Tusken Raiders, she might even had seen hate. She turned away, unable to take in any more misery. As silence enveloped the room, Anakin stood. 

"Where are you going?" Owen queried.

"To find my mother," Anakin responded in a bitter tone.

Cliegg looked up at his stepson. "Your mother's dead, son. Accept it."

With that, the padawan walk out, no one daring to follow him yet.

* * *

Anakin stood a few feet away from the house, looking across the vast desert. Minutes passed until Akaia and Padme had gone outside to check on him. He walked over to the two, his expression stone cold. "You're going to have to stay here. These are good people. You'll both be safe." 

"Anakin…" Padme seemed frozen in her place before she pulled Anakin into a hug. After a few seconds both let go before he turned his attention to Akaia.

Worry clouded her gaze as they both seemed to share a wordless message. He turned and began towards the speeder bike. Out of impulse, the young woman grabbed his arm, causing him to look back at her with confusion. Determination effectively hid her concern as she spoke. "You're not doing this alone."

"I _have_ to do this alone," he replied sternly.

Her eyebrows furrowed, her frown deepening. "This is dangerous; you _should_ have someone there with you."

He shot her a glare. "You don't understand-"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" she yelled, something inside her snapping. Through clenched teeth, she continued. "I already told you what been happening to you. All of this has only made things _worse_! You can't deal with everything on your own! You shouldn't have to!" She gave him a pleading look, not letting go of his arm. "_Please_, Anakin…don't shut me out."

Thankfully, his glare had softened. He stayed there for a few seconds, staring at her. "Let's get going."

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, there was quite a bit of Padme there. Don't beat me! BTW, I already know how I'll end this…it's gonna be really sad and lead right into the sequel. I can't wait to write it. See ya soon! **


	12. Chapter 11

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 11_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: This will be sad. There is death, murder, and lotsa depression. Wait till you see how Akaia stops Ani! And no, this is not part of the flash forward scene I did in chapter 8. But, speaking of flash forward scenes, there's a very tin one at the beginning. There's only a few chapter's left. And, to quote the New Found Glory song, "It's all downhill from here"…**

**

* * *

**

**_FLASH FORWARD: (1st person POV)_**

_"…All that's left of me is darkness…How could I be so foolish? This should not have been how things were meant to be. Was I that greatly mistaken? As unfortunate as it is, this is what I have done to myself, to my comrades, and to the galaxy. I am truly sorry for the pain I've caused. Please forgive me, my old friend. Goodbye."_

They had been searching the whole day, asking anyone they saw for a clue to whereabouts of the Tusken Raiders. Their search dragged on long into the night before they finally found the camp. The creatures roamed around the area on guard, though some sat idly by the fire. From atop a ledge, Anakin and Akaia watched carefully, waiting for the opportune moment. Excruciatingly long moments passed until Anakin glanced at Akaia and nodded. Seconds later, the padawan jumped from the ledge. Akaia looked down and groaned. The same thought that had passed through her mind since they landed on Tatooine did so once more. _This can only end badly. _With that, she jumped, landing unsteadily on her feet.

The two quietly ran towards the camp, stopping to hide behind huts ever so often. As they came to a halt at one hut, Akaia looked at Anakin. "Are you sure this is it?"

He stared intently at the hut and took a deep breath, whispering, "I'm sure."

In an instant, Anakin switched on his lightsaber, creating a large hole. Akaia cringed at the sound, worried they'd be caught. After kicking in the dried mud, he stepped inside the hut, the former guardian following after.

For a bit, Anakin was frozen in his place. Akaia followed his gaze to a woman who was tied up and riddled with wounds. After it all sunk in, the future Jedi rushed over to the woman, hastily untying her wrists. The woman Akaia had assumed was his mother slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom…mom…" The younger woman heard Anakin repeat. He cradled his mother in his arms as she looked at her son in almost disbelief.

"…Ani? Is it you?" Shmi asked weakly.

He nodded, voice shaky. "I'm here, mom…You're safe."

"Ani?…Ani?" She still questioned, touching his cheek. She smiled. "You look so handsome…" He kissed her hand, unshed tears blurring his vision. "My son…My grown up son…I'm so proud of you, Ani."

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Now I am complete," she replied softly. "I love y…"

Akaia looked on, utterly helpless, trying to hold back her own tears from spilling. _It shouldn't have been like this…_

"Stay with me, mom," he pleaded. "Everything's…" his words faded.

"I…I love…" she stopped. Her eyes were still, her head fell back.

He didn't move for seconds at a time, then gently closed his mother's eyes.

Akaia gazed at him sadly, sensing what his emotions. The pain he was in was tearing her up inside…she knew she couldn't stop it either. Then she sensed something else. Anger…Hate…he was going to kill them. He gently laid down the lifeless body he'd been cradling, and stood. Before he moved one step, Akaia stood in front of him. "You can't do this."

He looked at her, anger seething. "They killed her. They don't deserve to live."

He tried to push past her, but she grabbed his arms forcing him to stay, but when she did…some inside her changed. She felt it…his emotions…they were in her. She could feel darkness coursing through her. Her eyes flickered from gray to yellow. He stared at her with uncertainty…the pain he felt had dissipated. Immediately, she let go and before he knew it, she had force pushed him and stolen his lightsaber. She looked on, grief-stricken as his hate flowed through her veins. "They should pay."

She exited the hut, mercilessly slicing the guards on either in half. One ran towards her, spear in hand. Before he got close, she had raised her hand letting the electricity shoot from her fingertips to the Tusken Raider. When it was near death, she stopped, then cutting its head off with ease. More tried to attack, to avail. She searched the camp for any alive. Some hid, but were easily found and murdered. Upon finding the last living Tusken in the camp, she sneered and shoved the blade on the lightsaber through its heart. Bodies lay all over the ground, lifeless and some in pieces.

Akaia switched the weapon off, breathing heavily. She blinked a few times, her eyes returning to their natural color. The anger she felt was almost completely gone. In that moment, she had realized her actions. They were all dead. She had _slaughtered_ them. The lightsaber dropped from her hand as she fell to her knees. Her hands shook wildly. Too caught up in her own misery, she couldn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her, but instead felt a presence and stood weakly. She turned around, her vision blurred. She shook her head slowly. "I didn't want…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…"

Without a second thought, Anakin pulled her into his embrace. Finally she let the tears fall as she kept repeating, "…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

By day break, they had made it back to the small home. Akaia had said nothing after Anakin had let go. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. Now, they walked solemnly back as Cliegg, Owen, Beru, and Padme watched Anakin carry inside the body of his mother wrapped in cloth. They all followed the two inside, question after question popping into their minds. 

Akaia stopped for a moment, turning to the residents of the home. "Do you have a room I could rest in for a little while?"

Cliegg nodded. "Right down the hall on your left."

She tried to smile in response. "Thank you."

As soon as she set foot in the room, she collapsed onto the bed. It wasn't so much the physical exhaustion as the emotional. Part of her was convinced that if she went to sleep, when she woke up she would forget about all she'd done; she had thought the same thing after killing that man on Lotora. But she knew it wasn't true. She knew this would haunt her. She hadn't done it out of defense or protection, she had done it out of _hate_, even though it hadn't been her own hate.

In mere seconds, she was already asleep, only to dream of the horrible incident.

* * *

The events played over and over again in Anakin's mind. His mother was gone. He was going to kill the Tusken Raiders. Akaia had stopped him and in turn killed them herself. She had taken his anger and made it her own. He knew she shouldn't have come along, but then again, he would've killed them and knew he may never have come from it. As a Jedi, he shouldn't even have felt that way in the first place. He was better than that. 

And now, because of his own hostility, someone he cared for was torn up inside. And he could do nothing about it. And that, in itself, angered him.

* * *

Late that afternoon, they had buried Shmi and performed a small funeral ceremony. Akaia still hadn't woken up and no one disturbed her either. As Anakin stared sorrowfully at the grave marker. "I miss you…so much…" 

Moments later, as Artoo and Threepio made their way to the group, Akaia as well made her way outside. She walked slowly to the group, overhearing the droids. "It's seems he is carrying a message from an Obi Wan Kenobi. Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?"

The two droids and Padme rushed to the ship. Anakin was about to as well, but stopped when he saw Akaia had been there too. He walked over, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "As alright as I possibly could be."

They both walked towards the plane, expecting the worst.

* * *

Inside the ship, Anakin, Akaia, and Padme watched and listened to the fuzzy hologram of Obi Wan. _This can't be good…_Akaia thought. 

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit _this_ message to Coruscant…"

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: Woo hoo! Onto Geonosis! The last planet they'll visit in this story…dun, dun, DUN! Okay, sorry about that. **


	13. Chapter 12

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 12_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: I know people, it's been SO very long since I updated! Damn, time flies. Well, I wanted to write earlier this week, but my friend invited me to go see Ep. III AGAIN for the third time. Then afterwards we snuck in to Batman Begins which was WICKED AWESOME (Best Line: "Would you like to see my mask?" – Scarecrow)! Anyway, it took me a while to write this – damn writer's block – so I hope you guys like it. R'n'R! Oh and if I actually started naming chapters (but I won't), let's just say this would be called "_Revelations_". R'n'R!**

**

* * *

Inspirational Quote: **

**_Angel: You walked down the steps. And I loved you.  
Buffy: Why?  
Angel: 'Cause it I could see your heart. You held before you for everyone to see. And I worried that it would be bruised or torn. And more than anything in my life I wanted to keep it safe, to warm it with my own.  
Buffy: That's beautiful... Or taken literally, incredibly gross.  
Angel: I was just thinking that, too._**

**_-Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "Helpless"_**

* * *

As Anakin and Padme focused on deciding where to land the ship on Geonosis, Akaia felt the worst was to happen. The end was drawing near…Although she felt this, she tried with all her energy to hide her uneasiness, to no avail. Anakin's expression grew troubled each time he quickly glanced back at the woman. Her gaze fixed on the floor; she remained silent and deep in thought. _Whenever we get back to some normalcy_, he decided, _I'll be sure to find a way to cheer her up. It **is** my fault she's like this after all._

"See those columns of steam straight ahead?" Padme spoke up, glancing from the navigation panel, to the windshield. "They're exhaust vents of some type."

Focusing back on the matter at hand, Anakin steered the ship towards the vents. "That'll do."

Before long, the ship descended into the vent, completely engulfed in steam. Finally landing, the three stood, Senator Amidala facing the other two. "Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead." She continued, putting on her shawl, "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to all this."

"Don't worry," Anakin assured her on the way out. "I've given up trying to argue with you."

The three of them exited the ship, walking through the clouds of steam. In the pit of her stomach, Akaia's worry grew with each step, as they walked through the small opening to the next room. With a shaky breath, she told the other two just above a whisper, "I can feel it."

"What?" The padawan queried.

Her expression blank as they continued, the former guardian turned to them. "All this…it can only end badly. Things are going to change for the worse."

"You can't know that for sure," Anakin replied quite confidently. "It's just a feeling, right?"

With that simple comment, Akaia made eye contact with him for only a second. She had tried pushing away whatever she felt…especially for him. But, in that instant, the truth was clear. _Too bad he can never know how true that statement is for me, that he can never know I…_ she thought, taking a deep breath. She couldn't even bring herself to thin the word causing herself more pain. "Yeah…just a feeling."

That split second he looked in her eyes, he saw something unrecognizable. Mentally shaking off the odd sensation, they continued through another threshold. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Akaia stopped and glared at him, jaw dropped before she started moving again. "Why did you have to say that?"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Still glaring, she responded. "You just jinxed us."

"I didn't-" he paused, sensing danger. He turned around, only to be feet away from several winged creatures. Akaia and Padme followed his gaze as well. At the sight of all this, Akaia again glared at Anakin.

"You were saying?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

In the blink of an eye, Anakin had switched on his lightsaber, already slashing whatever they were into pieces. As the next door slid open, all three ran towards it. Abruptly stopping, the door shut behind them as they stood on a ledge which moved out from underneath them. Falling onto a conveyer belt, Akaia and Padme landed painfully near scolding hot metal. Anakin then let go of the door, landing on his feet and cutting through more the same creatures.

Meanwhile, Akaia and Padme, enveloped in their own problem, stood and found themselves dangerously close to getting crushed. Thinking quickly the former guardian spoke. "I got an idea." She glanced quickly at the senator. "Just keep moving away."

Padme nodded in response, backing away. Akaia turned to the piece of machinery, recalling what she'd done the night before, all the death she'd caused. Self-hatred consuming her, she thought, _This better work._ Immediately, electricity shot from her hands to the machine. Growing closer and closer to it, she kept her focus. Almost crushed beneath the weight of the machine, she saw that the conveyer belt slowed and contraption in front of that almost trampled her came to a halt. She exhaled in relief walking towards Padme. The senator stared at her in shock. "What did you…?"

"I'll explain later, if we aren't dead." Akaia, seeing the approaching creature, force pushed it to the nearest wall. As the other conveyer belts continued moving, she looked off the edge of stilled machinery, at the ground then back to Padme. "Think you could jump down from here?"

The senator of Naboo glanced down as well, shrugging. "It could be worse." Seconds later, she jumped down unsteadily.

Without a second look, Akaia the hurried off to find Anakin, only to see he'd already been found.

"Don't move, Jedi."

* * *

There Akaia and Anakin stood chained up, in a chariot of some sort, beside another which Padme stood in. Akaia eyes remained downcast, scanning through her thoughts of the last two months. Everything seemed to mesh together now…she could barely decipher them herself. Before she knew it, she heard Anakin speak up beside her. "I'm sorry." 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she met his stare. "For what?"

"…If we hadn't met, you wouldn't be here right now, you'd be safe." He replied, guilt in his tone.

"If we hadn't met, I'd be alone in a cell on an unstable planet _wishing_ I would die." She retorted lightly. "I'd take this any day."

He remained silent for a moment, searching dark eyes the answer he'd been look for. "Are you going to tell me now?"

She stared blankly at him. "Tell you what?"

"Back on Coruscant, when you said you weren't ready to tell me why you said what you did…" He began, trying to trigger her memory.

Her face remained blank for a few more seconds before her eyes grew wide. "Oh!...oh. That." She sighed heavily, not knowing what to say. _I cannot tell him I love him. Well, I suppose I could…but if we survive…damn it! _Moments later, she finally spoke. "Well…the thing is I suppose I was jealous." _It's technically not a lie…it was true at the time!_ She tried to justify to herself, to no avail.

He continued staring at her for a moment before letting out a laugh. She glared at him momentarily.

"Okay, we're about to _die_, I'm trying to be serious, and_ you're_ laughing!" she said in a hushed voice.

Now grinning, he returned his gaze to her. "I know, it's just…you had nothing to be jealous of."

She eyed him questioningly. "Meaning?"

"Padme and I…we'll always be apart of each other. But…" He paused as she looked away for a second. "…what I feel for you, it's entirely different…Akaia…" She locked eyes with him once more as he leaned in closer, only inches away. "…I love you."

His words didn't really sink in at first, but when they finally did, she made her decision. _This is it…_Finding her voice, she was about to begin when the chariot – if you could call it that – jerked forward as the harsh light of their sun hit her.

_…Just great._

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: He said it! Woo hoo! Too bad things get worse in the next chapter. Will she get her chance to tell him on she feels? Dun, dun, DUN!**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 13_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: And I am back with the second to last chapter! Well, technically, the third to last, since there's an epilogue (which I've already written!). And you know how I said that the chapter before would've been named "Revelations"? Well, I was wrong. That would be this chapter! See? This is why I don't name chapters in the first place. BTW, the end of the chapter contains the second to last surprise! Yep, there's another surprise which will appear in the last real chapter. I can't wait! I can almost see the finish line! Yay! Lol. R'n'R!**

**

* * *

**

The chariots slowly moved towards the four stone pillars, one already occupied. Cheers came from the clay-made stands as Geonosians looked on in mere amusement at the soon-to-be-victims. As the three drew closer to their destination, Anakin and Akaia glanced at Obi Wan who stared back not so much in shock, but in discontent. As the creatures shoved them off them vehicles, each was securely chained to their own pillar, or so they thought. As soon as she'd been chained up, Akaia diligently searched for a flaw in the metal restraints. Two pillars away from her, she heard Obi Wan say, "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message."

As Anakin was chained to the pillar, he replied, "I retransmitted it as you requested, master." He paused a second, then adding rather meekly, "Then we decided to come and rescued you."

For a split moment, Obi wan stared at him incredulously. "Good job!" he retorted.

As the Geonosians who'd chained them up left the stadium, the crowded erupted in an ear-shattering roar. Taking their place in the archducal box, Dooku, the Fetts, and many other's eyes fell to the four captives. The Geonosian beside Count Dooku spoke to the crowd, causing its 'people' to cheer again just as loudly. Seconds later, one by one, three large creatures walked and/or crawled towards the four. Eyes wide, Anakin muttered, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Ignoring the comment, Akaia continued searching for some mistake in the cuffs. After minutes of checking the restraints over and over again, in the chain link connecting the cuffs to the rest of the chain, there was a small opening. Moving her arms slightly, she made the link turn to its side, the opening now connected to the next link, as she pulled at the chains with all her strength. The thunderous footfalls of the monsters before them became louder and louder, making Akaia's actions more hurried. As the ends of the chain link pulled apart further with each forceful pull, out of the corner of her eye, Akaia saw Padme picking her lock and setting herself free. With one more tug, the former guardian was free of the chain connecting her to the pillar as she glanced to right, seeing Padme climbing the stone structure. To her left she heard the voices of the two males.

"Take the one on the right. I'll take the one on the left," Obi Wan told his padawan hastily.

"What about Akaia and Padme?" Anakin asked his master before noticing both women had found their own way out of the restraints.

"They seem to be doing quite well on their own," Obi Wan responded.

Akaia glanced around as the horned creature charged at Anakin, only to have him jump onto its back. And seeing as Obi Wan was doing rather nicely with his own monster, Akaia turned her attention to the last of the group who stood on the stone pillar using her chain as a whip to ward off the furry…whatever it was. _Great,_ She thought miserably. Just as the monster was about to slash at her back, it was sent hurling to the other side of the arena. Padme exhaled in relief, glancing down only to see Akaia.

"Looked like you needed some help," the former guardian shouted to her.

To Akaia's left she spotted remnants of the one of the pillars. _Here goes…well everything._ Taking a deep breath she focus on the piece of stone as it rose slowly into the air. _You know, this would be easier without the stupid cuffs on, _she thought bitterly as she used all her might to toss the pillar into the creature she'd force-pushed not a minute ago. _That worked out well…_

Before she could take a second to breathe, another monster stood before her, growling. Only when she glanced up, she saw Anakin on its back, grinning. "Need a lift?"

Rolling her eyes, she jumped onto the monster, holding on to Anakin for balance. Still she didn't hold on very well, seeing as her wrists were still linked together. Returning her attention to the matter at hand, she asked lightly, "So how's your day so far?"

Anakin let out a laugh as he steered the monster in Padme's direction. Coming to a halt at the pillar, he glanced up at the senator. "Jump!"

Padme looked down uneasily before jumping and landing right behind Akaia. Making the monster turn around Anakin sent it towards Obi Wan. Moments later, the Jedi jumped on as well. The creature stayed in place after that, Akaia now looking down at it. "I'm not sure this thing is made to hold four people!...Or _any_ people!"

Just as Anakin was about to reply, out came a few destroyer droids, now shooting at them. Completely nonchalant, Akaia turned to Padme. "Mind if I use that pick?"

Padme nodded, Handing over the pick. Hastily, Akaia unlocked her handcuffs, throwing them aside. As if on cue, all around the stadium, lightsabers ignited.

**Just in time for the fun**, Anakin's voice echoed in Akaia's mind.

She glared at him for a short while. **Well, I'm glad _someone_ thinks this is fun.**

Before long, several Jedi tossed Obi Wan, Anakin, and Akaia lightsabers. Just after switching them on, the creature they'd been sitting on bucked, throwing them off. All four now cut through the steadily increasing number of droids and Geonosians.

As Akaia slashed the lightsaber through another group of droids, she sighed in frustration. _This would be so much simpler if I just use sith lightning!_ She growled angrily, beheading an oncoming Geonosian. _But I can't! Not with all these Jedi around! They'd probably think **I'm** the enemy! _Slicing through more enemies, she continued fighting, figuring it was in her best interest to not use sith powers. Unfortunately, while occupied by thoughts and killing, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, while her world went to complete darkness.

The fighting raged on for a while, as Jedi, droids, and Geonosians littered the dry ground of the arena. As more droids marched out, the Jedi formed a tight circle in the center of it all. Suddenly the droids stopped. Concerned, Anakin stayed in place while his eyes searched everywhere for Akaia.

From above the Jedi heard the familiar voice of Count Dooku as he began to speak. "Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." He paused. "Surrender - and your lives will be spared."

Mace remained stern as he stared at Dooku in defiance. "We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku."

With a sympathetic look, Dooku replied, "Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to  
be destroyed."

Just before the Sith Lord gave the signal for the droids to fire, Padme looked up. "Look!"

They all glanced up to see six gunships ready to land, full of clone troopers. When they did land, clone troopers spilled out, firing at the droids.

As Master Yoda gave an order to the army, Jedi began moving towards the ships. As he made his way to one of the gunships hesitantly, his gaze finally landed on who he'd been looking for. His breath caught for a moment, finding Akaia lying on the ground, bloodied and unconscious. He rushed over without a second thought, first and foremost checking for a pulse. He exhaled in relief; she wasn't _dead_, just knocked out. Quickly, he scooped up the girl in his arms, now running towards the gunship Obi Wan and Padme were on.

Little did Anakin know that what was happening to Akaia was much worse than anything Count Dooku could throw their way.

* * *

**(Akaia's POV)**

I felt like I was floating, enveloped in the darkness, wherever I was. I felt…well, at peace. Suddenly a vision was laid out before me. I was not sure what I was witnessing. It was strange…all I saw a barren planet. No landscape, just dirt. It seemed so familiar, like I'd been there.

Just then, two ships came into view with two people on their own side. On my left, a woman, no taller than myself, with a blue lightsaber drawn. On my right, stood a man a bit taller with a foreboding sense about him. His eyes flickered from yellow to a more natural emerald. In his hand was also a lightsaber, red in color. The woman glared at him angrily, which he returned. They slowly walked towards each other, weapons to their sides. As they gradually made their way to one another, something Yoda had told me when we first met – well when _I_ first met _him_ – echoed in my subconscious, which I supposed was where I was. **_Thousands of years ago, create this being, the souls of a great Jedi Master and Sith Lord did. To fight, they were. A great battle, it was to be._**

They had stopped, mere feet away from each other. But, what I saw next was not what I had expected. The two of them switched off their lightsabers, letting them drop to the ground. I'm not sure why I could understand at first…I, of all people, should have. At that moment, the woman embraced the man lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her. It had finally hit me. The Jedi Master and Sith Lord did to Docugan, this planet, to fight. They wanted to escape. I know I don't have relatives or anything, but, in a way, _they_ were my parents. They were the reason I existed.

The two of them stood in the same spot, still in one another's embrace. The planet began to shake wildly. They stared at each other sorrowfully…they knew from the start that no matter what happened…they were to die. The woman, my _mother_, squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling onto her pale cheeks. I could almost hear their hearts begin to race…there was so much fear. I could've sworn I saw him whisper something. He closed his eyes as well. My suspicion was confirmed as I heard on the wind, **_Forever…_**

With that my vision went black. That's when I saw…it was a floating light, a being…it was _me_. And then it happened. Vision after vision came at me in full force…my past, my memories. The Jedi Council, meeting Yoda, watching so many Younglings grow into Jedi Knights and grow old as Jedi Masters. I had been right about why I left all along…but only partially right…

The day I was reported dead, was the day I had a vision of the future. It was of a young boy, escaping slavery, falling for a girl, and growing into a Jedi Knight…it was Anakin. But then came visions of horrible things…I saw him kill the Tusken Raiders, like I had done. I saw Padme…she had married him, she had gotten pregnant…and he wanted to protect her. He wanted to save her. I saw his eyes turn that sickly shade of yellow…I saw him burning away…and to hear that metallic breath. I shook my head furiously. I tried to shout _No!_ Nothing came out. I kept trying to speak. _I won't let him! I can't! _I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't. I pleaded, as if someone was listening to my silent screams. _I'll do anything! Please help me save him._

**_You know what must be done. There must be a balance. Fate is inevitable._** A voice echoed in my mind.

_I know…I know what has to happen_,I tried to call out.

**_Do what you must._**

…_I will._ I confirmed to it.

With that I could feel consciousness flooding back as I heard Anakin's voice.

"Akaia? Please, wake up." He stopped, then whispered. "...I need you."

_More than you know_, I thought and my eyes opened slowly.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: NO MORE AMNESIA! WOO HOO! Aw, Ani said he needed her…and what about that whole Romeo and Juliet type thing with Akaia's "parents"?…Well, one more chapter left then the epilogue! I'm almost done! And that chapter was longer than usual too! Yay, me! Lol C-ya.**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Eternal Balance: Chapter 14_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: This is the end. Well, sort of. Less than 12 hours later! Sorry to disappoint those who like happy endings, but in order to have the sequel I've been imagining, the ending will have to be sad. It'll help set the plot of the next one. BTW, ha! I updated quicker! Yay me! Don't worry there isn't too much death in this chapter. Just enough. And to make things a bit better: no Padme in this chapter, or anymore in this story for that matter! Anyway, R'n'R!**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes drifted open slowly as the gunship rocked back and forth again. At the sight of Anakin's relief, she weakly smiled. Her head still ached from however she'd been knocked out, which she found out from trying to sit up. Of course, she didn't get very far and laid back down. Anakin turned in his master's direction. "She's awake!"

Obi Wan turned toward the two with a grateful look. Akaia sighed in frustration. "Now, if I could only _get up_…"

"The less you move, the less pain you'll be in," Anakin cautioned.

_Since when was he so level headed?_ She thought curiously, biting back a remark. Her mind went back to what she had seen and found out. Her eyes darkened. "It's back…"

The padawan's browed furrowed confusedly. "What's back?"

She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. "…My memory. When I was unconscious, it all came back." She held back her own agony, the smell of burning flesh still lingering in her thoughts. With a thud, she felt the ship land.

Obi wan began to run out when he noticed his padawan still over by Akaia. "Anakin! Hurry!" With that he kept running.

There wasn't much time left. Ignoring the monstrous headache she had gotten, she willed herself to stand up, using the threshold of the ship to balance herself. "Go, I'll catch up."

He looked at the woman in disbelief. "You shouldn't be-"

"Go!" She urged on, cutting off his statement.

Reluctantly, he ran off in Obi Wan's direction, leaving Akaia to catch her breath for a moment before following rather slowly. By the time she was just around the corner, she had heard Obi Wan yell, "Anakin, no!"

Without wasting another second, she ran towards the sound of fighting to Dooku and Obi Wan battling and Anakin against the wall, regaining his strength. Figuring the Jedi was handling Dooku pretty well on his own, she rushed towards Anakin. Kneeling beside the padawan, she absent-mindedly place a hand on his cheek. The same voice she'd heard before echoed in her head, **_Do what you must._** Her vision began to blur as tears welled in her eyes. "…I'm so sorry."

He gazed at her questioningly just before she leaned closer to him, letting their lips touch for only a brief moment. Backing a few inches away, she stared at him sorrowfully. "I love you."

Without seeing his reaction, stood and turned around at the sound of Obi Wan's pained screams. Using the Force, she stole Anakin's lightsaber and ran to help, only seconds before Count Dooku brought down his own weapon to finish off Obi Wan. As the red and green lightsabers clashed, Dooku had expected to see young Skywalker, but instead came face to face with the same girl who was to be executed with the others earlier. "Foolish little girl. You honestly think you can stop me?"

"I'll do one better than that," she replied, hatred seeping into her voice. She blocked each one of his attacks with ease as she let her anger grow inside her. The darkness was taking her over…and she was letting it. In her grief, she finally – after minutes trying – got an advantage on the old man, her lightsaber hitting in the side painfully. Then, out of the blue, she held out a hand which she made into a fist, as he slowly choked, his grip on the red light saber now loose. Not letting go, she threw the green lightsaber to the ground, finding a greater interest in the red version. She let him go immediately.

Eyes flickering yellow, she easily took the lightsaber from Dooku. She clenched her jaw, every muscle in her screaming in pain, telling not to do this. But she knew what had to be done, although she was risking losing everything. She _would_ lose everything; there was no doubt in her mind. She heard pleas coming from far off – from Obi Wan and Anakin –, but ignored them. She looked at the now-weak man before her, sending a silent apology. She tightened her grip on her weapon. She let herself be consumed in hatred…she was gone. In the instant, whatever she had been had died. She read the fear in his eyes as she mercilessly shoved the blade of the lightsaber through his heart.

Remorseless, she retracted the weapon, switching it off. She then moved on to the ship Dooku was to take, awaiting her meeting with her next prey. She looked back for a moment, seeing her former comrades frozen in the places. The looks on their faces were that of shock and disbelief. Ashamed, she looked away and kept moving, knowing they wouldn't follow.

After entering the ship, her eyes returned to their normal color. Her hands shook wildly. She could barely breathe. She honestly felt like she wanted to die. What had she become? She pushed away the guilt…there was no other option. If not her, it would have been Anakin. He would've been lost to all who care for him…barely human at all. She couldn't let that happen. She'd never forgive herself.

A lump formed in her throat, she finally let the tears fall.

_I have to do this…it's too late to go back._

She had to save the man she loved from himself.

* * *

As the ship took off, Anakin stared at it until it was completely out of sight. Her words had seemed so final, like they'd never see each other again…Where was she going? What had happened to her? He glanced at the corpse of the Sith Lord. She had killed him with his own lightsaber. And now she was headed to an unknown destination. Her eyes…they had turned yellow, just like when she had killed the Sandpeople. For him. His jaw clenched as his gaze met the floor. If this was for him…how could he ever live with himself again? And now the woman he loved was gone and he couldn't follow. It was too much.

The Jedi apprentice turned around to see Master Yoda looking to the sky as well before he looked away and shook his head disappointedly. Obi Wan, standing unsteadily, glanced sadly at his padawan before nodding. At that time, they all left.

* * *

As her ship landed on the secret platform at dawn, the ramp lowered as Akaia stepped out slowly. Looking ahead of her, there stood the cloaked figure she'd been anticipating to meet. She dropped the red lightsaber at his feet and stared at him defiantly. "Count Dooku is dead."

"By your hand, I presume." The Sith Lord responded in that low, raspy voice Akaia remembered from her dream. She nodded, still unperturbed.

"Quite easily, I might add," She commented arrogantly.

After a moment, the cloaked man spoke again. "And who might you be?"

"Akaia, former guardian to the Jedi," She replied emotionlessly, guarding her thoughts. "I've come here to offer my services as your apprentice, Lord…" She kneeled one knee before him, her head down as her words faded.

"Sidious," He finished. "Now why would the guardian of the Jedi, the strongest of warriors, want to be a Sith Lord I wonder?"

Impassively, she responded, "The Jedi are blind. They understand little of their own world. I cannot live among such people any longer."

"…Perhaps you could be of some use to the Sith." He smiled cryptically. "Very well then. But you are no longer Akaia. You are Darth…Feroce."

"Thank you, Lord Sidious. I now pledge myself to your teachings…" She told him almost soullessly. "…My master."

"Welcome home, Lady Feroce."

She picked up the lightsaber and stood as Darth Feroce, Dark Lord of the Sith. Her mind still guarded, she thought, _I'm sorry._ _Please…forgive me, Anakin._

**_In that moment, the galaxy had shifted. Her love was safe. The war had started._**

**_Balance was temporarily restored._**

**_…Akaia's plan had begun_**.

**END?**

**

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me. Please. Well, tomorrow I'll get out that epilogue! Yay! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Epilogue

**_Eternal Balance: Epilogue_**

**_By The Al Bhed Slayer_**

**A/N: Nothing really to say at the beginning…I can't believe it's over! The dreams all the characters had will be addressed in the sequel. And here's the last time I get to say this in this story: R'n'R! **

* * *

Yoda sat silently in his chair, feeling Akaia fade further away. There was still a glimmer of hope there, but not enough to pull her back. She was lost to the Jedi. The battle on Geonosis had taken a toll on her emotions; she was _letting_ the dark side consume her…Long hours passed idly by before Yoda was interrupted by Jedi Master Mace Windu, a solemn look on his face. "A message came for you."

"From whom?" Yoda asked.

Mace stayed somber. "No one knows. There are strict orders that it is viewed only by you."

The older Jedi Master soon weakly stood with his cane, following the younger Master.

* * *

Yoda had been left alone in the council chambers, as the blue, translucent light formed into the hooded figure of a woman. He saw the woman take a deep breath before she removed the hood of her cloak. Black hair fell in her face, as her dark eyes looked straight forward.

"Hello, old friend. I am sorry I could not talk to you directly, but to be discreet, I had to prerecord this. I imagine neither Anakin nor Obi Wan have spoken with you yet. I don't particularly blame them. They are the only other living beings who know this…my memory has fully returned. My fate has been chosen and I must walk my path…The information I will tell you I trust with no one else…"

* * *

_In the shadows, **Lady Feroce** stood by as she watched thousands upon thousands of clone troopers line up. It was truly a horrifying sight, now that their true purpose was clear to her. _

_She closed her eyes silently wanting nothing more than to be out of this horrid place and near the same person she'd done all of this for. But that wasn't possible. It would be some time before she'd see him again…months, years even…but trusted she would. Until then, she would wait patiently for that day. Eyes placid, she raised the hood of her robe and despondently continued watching the growing army._

* * *

"What I've endured is nothing compared to what I have made those around me endure. I know he'll never hear this from me, but I did this to protect Anakin. I have no fear of saying this, seeing as the Jedi have no rule over me: I did this for him. To _save_ him. I do not nor will I ever regret my actions or my emotions. My dreams are clear now. I understand what I've seen and also what Anakin has seen. There is still no balance in him. He cannot guard his emotions as other Jedi can. He is still in grave danger."

* * *

_Anakin sat alone in the guest room of the apartment…her room. He stared out the window, though his mind was elsewhere. And to think only a week before, they'd both been there just joking around…It's funny how a few months can change everything…He glanced around the room…it was as if she'd never been there. Would she forget him, or anything that he'd thought meant something to her for that matter? Would they even see each other again?_

_Grief and anger boiled inside of him…something told him he may not like how all this would end. He faced the window, staring across the city skyline, feeling he wasn't alone in doing so…_

* * *

"I have taken my place beside…_my lord _as an apprentice. They do not realize I am not and never can become a Sith. As always, I am both and I am neither, so _do not_ expect my help. My purpose is not to aid the Jedi, _it never was_. I cannot give you further information on them or the Sith. But I promise you, I will not let the balance falter, no matter the consequences. When the time comes, fate will tip the scales for the Force further to the dark side. At that time, I will kill…" she let out a frustrated sigh, "…my _master_ myself. Do not send anyone after me. And please do not tell Anakin that I've contacted you. I fear he'd act rashly. Although, do not let him lose hope as well. Our destinies are still intertwined. One day we will meet again."

* * *

_The new Sith Lord had heard her master's order…the order consisted of the building of what Lord Sidious had called "the ultimate weapon". It was to begin construction straight away. Her orders were to head immediately to the outer rim to meet the new leader of the droid army. The only further information she received was a name: Grievous._

_Needless to say, she got a bad feeling about her new mission._

_Still on Coruscant, she glanced at the amber-tinted sky. **Here we go…**_

* * *

"It's odd, painful even …All that is left of me is darkness…How could I have been so foolish? This should not have been how things were meant to be. Was I that greatly mistaken? As unfortunate as it is, this is what I have done to myself, to my comrades, and to the galaxy. I am truly sorry for the pain I've caused. Please forgive me, my old friend. Goodbye."

As the figure disappeared, Yoda sighed and turned to face the large window overseeing Coruscant, knowing somehow that his friend of over half a millennium was somewhere doing the same…

**_…and setting her plan in motion._**

**FIN.**

**

* * *

A/N: It's over! Oh my god! I can't believe it! I'd like to thank every single one of my reviewers, especially the regulars! I love you guys! I'd like to thank my friend, immaAeroPlane, for sharing in my insane Star Wars obsession! Don't forget to either put me on your Author alert list or check back on my profile page very often to find out when the sequel will start! The basic summary for the sequel is at the bottom.**

**Oh and btw, I'm changing my name to 'Allied to Darkness'. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

**And now, the final time I'll say this for this story: REVIEW!**

****

Bye guys!

**Eternal Balance II:**

**Amidst the Clone War, choices must be made for the good of the galaxy. Love will be set aside and the balance will shift. Without Luke and Leia existing, how can one woman prevent the formation of her _own master's_ new empire? After three long years, there will be death, deception, reunions and the greatest battle the galaxy has ever seen. As a prophecy is fulfilled…nothing will ever be the same.**

**(Vague enough for ya?)**

**-Coming Soon-**


	17. ATTN EB FANS!

**Attention EB fans!**

Yes, it's me, former The Al Bhed Slayer/Allied to Darkness/etc…

I just wanted to inform you of my quest in rewriting the original EB. I thought 2 years ago that I was a pretty good writer but, when reading over _this_ story, realized I had no idea how to write a romance without experiencing one myself.

Now, in 2007, **30 years** **into the Stars Wars legacy** and 18 years (plus two writing courses) into my life, I am back from my long hiatus to tell you I am ready to give you a respectible, probably longer, Star Wars fanfiction.

I won't be posting until I'm well into the story myself and the beginning chapters have been workshopped.

I'm sorry I stopped the sequel but I unfortunately lost interest in it.

Put me on your alerts and look out for the Extended, Revised **Eternal Balance**.

Sincerely,

Armageddon Bride


	18. ATTENTION! REWRITE!

REWRITTEN VERSION OUT NOW!!!!

Lates.


End file.
